Win or Die
by Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night
Summary: FORMALLY MY 2 CENTS. FemTakaba. When you seek revenge the only options are to win or to die. Takaba will find out just how much she is prepared to sacrifice when a golden eyed man offers her a path to revenge. I hope this better than my last summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my own inspiration. This along with Good Samaritan are my first attempts at fanfiction. My grammar is not always perfect but I do try and I can't spell to save my life so please forgive me. All credit for the Viewfinder series and its characters must go to ****Yamane Ayano. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and for those continue to write in spite of flames.**

**This idea has been floating around in my head for a bit so I thought I would try writing it down. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right**

**The title for this chapter comes from a song sung by a woman called Caro Emerald . Whenever I hear this song it always makes me think of Asami.  
**

_Revenge is sweet and not fattening - Alfred Hitchcock _

Chapter 1 My Two Cents  


This was not the way Takaba Akiko had envisioned her day turning out and because of that her mood was unsurprisingly sour. However at this moment she does not have a great deal of time to dwell on it. As for at this moment in time she is being chased through the back streets of Shibuya by a bunch of lowlife gorillas masquerading as wannabe gangsters. They were hassling an old man for his money. Normally Akiko would have just carried on walking right on from school to her part time job as a gopher at a photographer's studio. As getting involved with other people's problems is just plan dumb. However her own innate sense of justice is not about to let her walk away. The world would be pretty dark if no one had a sense of justice. A well aimed rock at the back of the head of one of the lowlifes was enough to get their attention. A few well chosen words and one bloody nose later and resulted in Akiko running at full tilt. '_Fuck I am going be late and the worst part of this is that I am heading in the opposite direction to get to work'_. Akiko knows she can out pace these guys. In an attempt to save money Akiko walks as much as possible combined with a series of regular runs over varied terrains very few people can actually catch her let alone keep up. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder and breaking in to a grin that would make any Cheshire cat proud, because three of those losers had already given up.

Asami Ryuichi sat enthroned in his office at his flagship club Sion. Total master of all he surveyed. And someone had been foolish enough to challenge that. He listened as Kirishima updated him on a spate of thefts that had occurred at Sion. The staff were complaining that someone had been stealing phones, cash, mp3 players etc from them. Rat catching was an annoyance, something that he would have delegated to another solve. That was until the Sudou the manager of Sion and Matsumoto the new head bartender at Sion informed him that they suspected that someone with very sticky fingers was helping themselves to the clubs takings.

According to Sudou and Matsumoto the thief had been skimming small amounts that had grown to a fairly large sum. Though the amount was a drop in the ocean compared to Asami's personal wealth it is the principal of the thing. No one took anything wither it be big or small that belonged to him. The two events may have not have been connected but in Asami's experience coincidences rarely occurred. A knock came at the door "_Come"_ Asami commanded and Kirishima broke of his report.

In walked Ando head of security at Sion a tall rather intimidating man, a true solider Asami liked him he did his job and knew his duty and both these incidents had been sources of deep embarrassment for him. Ando blamed himself and Asami was perfectly happy to let him do so. _"Let this be a lesson to him no matter how well things are going to never let your vigilance slacken"_. Ando's sense of shame was the perfect punishment for him. It would make Ando redouble his efforts on behalf of Asami. Not everyone is afraid of physical pain, everyone's idea of hell is different you just have to know what it is. _"Asami sama the hidden cameras you requested to be placed in side the club have captured the thief on film I can also confirm that the person responsible for the recent spate of thefts and the individual who has been stealing from the you is the same person"._

"_Have you identified the rat?"_

"_Yes Asami sama the thief is..."_ Asami raised his hand to silence Ando.

"_I want to see the footage for myself"_. He got up from behind his desk and strode out of the room. He wanted to see the individual who had the gall to steal from him; honestly he would have thought that his employees knew better. Kirishima and Ando followed in their boss' wake. Kirishima had to admit he was curious himself to see the person who would engage in such an act of lunacy.

Ando cleared the room and brought up the footage on one of the monitors in the security control room for Asami. The footage clearly showed a young woman, one of the bartenders from the look of her uniform putting cash into the till but at the same time taking a few notes out.

"_Have you identified her Ando?"_Asami's voice was totally cold no emotion what so ever.

Ando picked up an employee file and read out _"Kurohana Ai, age 21, a part time bartender, started work last year, no problems noted in her file. She lists her other occupation as actress/model. She is due back on shift tonight"_

"_Pick her up the minute she enters the building then take her to the basement"._

"_Of course Asami sama"_

"_Kirishima bring a few knives as well. I heard an actress once say that it didn't matter what anyone did to her as long as they never touched her face. As her face was her life. Actually Kirishima don't bring knives get hold of some scalpels aren't actress fond of going under the knife?"_ Kirishima shuddered to think what this women's face was going to look like after Asami had finished. Asami turned to leave as one of the monitors flicked to life out of the corner of his eye. It was one of the motion sensitive cameras that covered the rear of the club and its surrounding alleys. He moved closer to the monitor .The first thing he saw was a rucksack come flying over the chain link fence. Followed by a girl in a school uniform who gracefully scaled the fence. She picked up the bag and put in on her back. Asami watched as she ran to the far wall and whirled left and right, obviously not realising that she had turned into a dead end. Asami pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed onto her face. She resembled a kitten and a frightened one at that. Then her lips moved and her expression changed. No longer stood the helpless kitten but an angry wildcat. For a second Asami felt sorry for whoever was pursuing her. Animals are at their most dangerous when they are cornered. The wildcat had taken off her back pack and held it by a strap with her left hand. She then kicked some rubbish around before she came across what looked like a metal pipe. The wild cat took a stance like that of a fencer. Asami's golden eyes glinted as they bore into the screen, for some reason he could not look away, he could not stop the involuntary smile that kept tugging at his lips.

Akiko watched as lowlife number one came over the fence and with none of the grace she used he landed in an awkward heap._' This is my chance'_. She rushed forward, raised her right hand and struck him on the side of the neck as hard as she could with the pipe. He gripped his neck in pain and tried to stagger to his feet, Akiko swiftly kicked him in the groin and he slumped to the ground. As lowlife number two came over the fence Akiko shifts her position so that her back is against the wall. After being in as many fights as she has experience has taught her to never let your opponent get behind of you. Lowlife number two stumbles over he friend as he falls Akiko hits the guy on the back of the knees and his back. _'He won't be getting for a while'. _Finally number three came over the fence, Akiko moved again so that the brick wall was to her back and the fence to her right. The lowlife rushed at her, she swung her bag at his face at the same time she rams the pipe into his stomach, as he doubles over in pain she kicks him in the groin and down he went.

Asami was surprised and that is something that does not happen often. He was surprised that the little wildcat took done three men twice her size and at least two to three times her weight. He zoomed the camera back onto her face the wild cat had dissipated and her place was the kitten again wearing a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. She dropped the pipe threw he bag over the fence and began to climb the fence, landing with all the grace of her namesake.

Akiko heaved her bag on her back glanced back and felt her smile fall. The lowlifes were starting get back up. She knew that she could have hit them harder if she was not already tired from all the running. Akiko turned round gritted her teeth, ignored the ache in her legs a shot off back in the direction she came. Kirishima cleared his throat

"_Asami sama you're going to be late for your meeting with Saitou"_

Asami strode out of the room, he was moving so swiftly that Kirishima had to break into a rather undignified run to keep up with him. They made their way out of Sion were Asami's loyal bodyguard Souh and a driver were waiting for them with Asami's limo._"Go to the exit of the alley to the south of Sion"_he said to the driver, it was a demonstration of Asami's power that neither of his long-term and loyal staff members questioned him.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck I can't keep this up any longer__**"**_ she stopped at the exit of an alley that faced the street._ 'I just need to catch my breath' _by this time she was bathed in her sweat, in an attempt to slow the lowlifes down she overturned and moved into their path crates, boxes and bins, but she knew that it wouldn't take them that much time overcome the obstacles. In the distance she could hear the cursing of the lowlifes as they navigated their way through her traps _'Ok Aki chan get moving now!' _Just as she was about to sprint across the road a black limo with tinted windows blocked her path. The passenger door closet to her opened_ "You have two choices you can get in or you can take your chances with your friends back there"._ Asami could see the play of emotion across the girls face; she was chewing on her bottom lip the kitten was obviously weighing up her situation. _'Ok so either I can get the shit kicked out of me or I get into the car of a possible pervert. I mean who invites sixteen year old high school girls who they don't know from Adam into their car? Their intentions aren't exactly bound to be honourable'_ The sounds of the lowlifes were getting closer Akiko looked round to see one of them coming towards her '_Oh what the hell I can handle a pervert and there is a snowball's chance in hell they are not a pervert'_ Akiko dived into the car and landed right at Asami's feet.

"_Drive on"_

Asami looked down at the girl at his feet. The first thing he noticed was that her hair was the colour a warm honey blonde like something out a painting by Botticelli. It swept past he shoulders to the middle of her back, strands of it were plastered to her face which was flushed she was breathing hard. Her skin was pale almost translucent. She opened her eyes which were revealed to be hazel and she locked eyes with him. Akiko was frozen to the spot were she had landed. The first and for a while thing she saw were a pair of gold eyes. So penetrating they seem to be looking right through her. God this guy was best looking man she had ever seen; she could feel the weight of his presence in the small space. Well no matter how good looking he was this guy was dangerous. Akiko could hear the alarm bells ringing in her head. Akiko turned looked out the window at least she knew where she was. She swallowed hard _"Thanks for the lift, there is a train station on the next block but I think it would be for the best that I get out of this car sooner."_

The man leaned in close, so close that she could smell his cologne she couldn't resist taking a sniff because he smelt that good. His stare was intense, not once did he blink. His stare reminded Akiko of a panther she had seen at the zoo when she was a kid. _"And why do think that?"_ his voice was low but it sounded loud to Akiko. _"Because I am good at reading people .I can tell you are dangerous perhaps the most dangerous individual I have met or will ever meet. And to top that off you're bored. You walk through this world and it bores you. You are moving faster than the speed of light and you don't notice anyone else. No one can catch you , slow you down or make you stop because compared to you the rest of use are moving at a snail's pace._

This time Asami witnessed it up close this girl's transformation from frightened kitten to a snarling feral wildcat. She was frightened it was written across her face, he had fixed her with a stare that makes grown men crumble. However this little kitten didn't crumble it was like she knew that he was challenging her and she rose to it. Her voice didn't falter it grew, it was calm and had an undercurrent of pure defiance added to it.

"_Stop the car"._ The kitten's hand moved almost preternaturally fast to open the door, and she took off towards the station like a rocket. Asami pulled the door shut _"Carry on" _he instructed the driver. Both Kirishima and Suoh watched the scene fist with concern and confusion then with incredulity. No adult let alone child had ever had the guts let alone the audacity to speak to their boss with that much candour. Kirishima and Suoh noticed that their boss' shoulders were shaking, that a smile was tugging at his lips and that smile became full blown laughter. Neither of them knew how to react. They were witnessing one of their boss' rare displays of mirth.

**Please Review. **

**"My 2 Cents"**

_[Verse:]_  
He's like a whip that doesn't crack  
You'll take a sip and you're on your back  
Those big blue eyes are hard to reach  
So impossible, it makes you me  
Like a guitar that cries for days  
Seduces you in a thousand ways  
You feel his dreams, now you're uptight  
It makes any girl we can out of sight

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents

_[Verse:]_  
He's like a wall that's made of steel  
Too cold to touch but not much to feel  
His silent smile he shares with you  
The tricks of the trade, he's glad to lose  
Into thin air he disappears  
Gives one last look and frozen leaf  
Your heart for sure is good as gone  
Love's a TV set that says it's nothing on

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents

_[Bridge:]_  
There's no behind with the problems of a glint  
All the coins dissipate when there are no fingerprints  
Don't retrace your steps  
'Cause his story's letting you  
A one man casino  
If you spin the wheel you lose

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause he's not undercover, he walks past his lovers  
And the others know there's no defense  
There is no evidence  
He creates an illusion that leads to confusion  
And you give up your common sense  
Well that's my two cents


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 2****nd**** chapter along with the 3rd there back story for Takaba and lets you see why she is the way she is. I hope you enjoy it. Once again all credit for The Finder series must go ****Yamane Ayano. All constructive criticism and reviews welcome.**

**And a VERY big thank you to Nikkie23534 and Nbsiren for their reviews**

_The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury - Marcus Aurelius _

Chapter 2 The 5 Rules to Live By.

The start of summer is one of Takaba Akiko favourite and at the same time most dreaded time of year, as school broke up yesterday for the summer there is one less thing to keep her out of the house. At sixteen Takaba still has two more years of school go and she is counting the days.

Since the age of ten Akiko had lived with uncle and his family. Yamanda Rei had been one of two children. She was the wild child of the family. Rei was a party girl, who at the age of nineteen had been disowned by her family after she ran off with freelance and some time paparazzo photographer called Takaba Akihito. Within in a year Akiko was born. Akiko parent's marriage could be best described as World War Three; the fact that it lasted ten years was a miracle. Becoming a wife and mother did nothing to curb Rei's party girl ways and even less to curtail her spending, more than once Akihito had to sell expensive equipment to cover Rei's credit card debts. Akihito himself was far from perfect but between him and her mother Akiko loved him far better. He'd pay attention to her,about school, help her with her homework and he was always taking pictures of her. Those pictures were the precious things Akiko owned. Rei would spend time with her but after about an hour or so she would start to get restless and bored, as if the novelty had worn off. She preferred going out to bars, clubs and then there were the endless shopping trips.

When her father went away on jobs Rei would become more neglectful of Akiko because Akihito wasn't there to nag her so she spent her time with those creepy 'uncles ' she would introduce to Akiko. By the time she was six Akiko had figured out how to do what most people don't figure out till at the very least they are in the late twenties early thirties – how to take care of yourself. She could cook, do her own laundry, clean, dress her self and go to school by herself. Akiko didn't mind doing these things for herself, she liked that could, being self reliant made her life easier. When his daughter was 8 Akihito finally put his foot down and threw his wife out. And for the next two years he was a single dad. It was lonely for Akiko at times but overall it was so much better, no fights, no slamming doors, no yelling or crying. Her dad taught her about his cameras, he'd tell her stories about the people he worked and teach her all the smatterings of different languages he picked up over the years. By the time she was nine Akiko could speak a little English, French, Dutch and Mandarin.

This was the best time of her life but by the time Akiko was ten it was brought to an end. Akihito died in a hit and run. Rei came back into Akiko life after a complete absence of two years. In the interim since Akiko had seen her mother Rei's parents had died and she had wormed her way back into her family circle. Her brother Shingo who was the new head of the family was a much softer touch than her father. She moved back into the main house and brought Akiko back with her. Within six months Rei had died the official cause of death was pneumonia but Akiko knew better it was either to much pills, liquor or both. Akiko didn't cry for mother she hadn't finished crying for her father yet. Akiko never hated Rei she couldn't bring herself to, because she knew that Rei was never meant to be a mother. Rei was beautiful almost luminescent it was easy for Akiko to understand why her father loved Rei.

The example of her parents had taught Akiko a number of lessons:

1)Be as independent as you can.

2)Never allow partiality to blind you to a person faults.

3)Just because someone tells you they love that doesn't mean they won't hurt you.

4)Never allow yourself to become so wrapped up in another that you can't tell where you both begin and end.

5)Hold on to good things and enjoy them as long as possible they don't always last.

These were Takaba Akiko's rules to which she would live by.

**This Chapter is short but its gets some back story out of the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. These words are dedicated to everyone who publishes on this site no matter what you write for and those who continue to write in spite of flames. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. I have no idea how long or short these chapters are going to be I just stop when it feels right. Also I have no idea what I am doing I am just going with the flow. And even with spelling and grammar check I'm still kind of poor at both but I do try my best.**

**This chapter is going to be another short one I think, but when I love the way ends. It's a bit like chapter 2 it's about Akiko state of mind and the creation of her fierce determination.**

_If you prick us do we not bleed?If you tickle use do we not laugh?If you poison use do we not die?And if you wrong use shall we not revenge? - William Shakespeare. _

Chapter 3 Determination.

Akiko woke late that morning; she looked at her alarm clock _"10:30"._ There was no chance of getting any breakfast at this time, in this house breakfast was available between 8:00 – 9:30 not one minute before and not one minute later. In this house a very strict timetable dictated all. With her job and language lessons Akiko rarely accommodated this timetable. A fact that was a serious bone contention with her aunt Karin. Akiko's room was at the back of the house _'Keeping me further out sight'_. It wasn't that small it could fit a bed, desk, dresser, a bedside table, built in wardrobes, a TV, DVD player and a couple of shelves. It also had a small on suite shower room. There were no posters or plants nothing that would give the room a more personal touch, Akiko has tried to keep such things to a minimum; she doesn't want to love it. She's decides to go running, she loves to run, when Akiko runs it feels like she could run away from everything. After a quick shower, she puts on knee length leggings, a cropped tank top and trainer socks. She picks up a sports bag in which she puts her phone, a small bunch of keys, a small towel, her house key card and her trainers. _'The preparations for lunch haven't begun yet so at least I can get some breakfast with out any fuss._ Akiko's room is right next to the servants' quarters it's about as far away from The Family as she can be put without physically removing her from the house.

One thing Yamada Rei was right about was that her brother Shingo was easily led. He was not particularly close or fond of his sister but after her death he adopted his wife's views of his sister and subsequently her daughter. Karin said they had to keep Akiko as too many people knew she existed and sending her away just after her mother had died would reflect badly on the Yamada family. Akiko could still remember October 25th it was the day after her mother's funeral. Akiko stood in front of her aunt; Karin Yamada sat there perfectly turned out in her designer clothes, her make up immaculate and not one single hair out of place.

"_Look at me"_

Akiko slowly raised her head to meet her aunt's stare; Akiko hated her aunt's eyes they reminded her of the dark water at the bottom of a well and they were as equally as cold.

"_Your going to stay with use, you should be grateful taking in another child will add to household expenses. Nevertheless there are a few rules that as long as you live under my roof you __will__ obey. First you are to keep yourself out of the way at all times especially if we have important guests unless for whatever reason your presence is required , as to the staff they have to much to do without having to be bothered by you more than is warranted. No one wants to be reminded of your mother indiscretions and you wouldn't want people saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree would you? I run this house on a tight schedule of which you are already aware. You will not disrupt this schedule without proper reason and not without prior warning. An allowance will be paid to you at the start of every month; you won't get anymore than that so make it last. You speak only when spoken to and you will be polite and respectful when you do. I expect no trouble from what so ever either here or at school. Neither your uncle nor I want to be trouble by you we are already doing you a great favour by keeping you here. And for that you will be grateful, there are better advantages for you with use than with your junkie mother or your petty criminal of a father. You will also be attending the same school as your cousins. The Shirohana Academy is one of the countries top private schools its a blow financially to send another child there but it would look strange to the outside world if you didn't go. Remember this above all Takaba Akiko in this house you are lowest. You come after me, after my family and you even come after the servants. You are a parasite for you do nothing for your place among use."_

Akiko knew that Karin hated her mother but never fathomed why, but what she did know that what ever Rei did to her was so bad that Karin was perfectly happen to take her wrath out on a child. Yamada Karin becomes first person in the Yamada family that Akiko hated. However Karin's words did have an unintended positive effect. For it was at this moment that Akiko's formidable will was born. And so to her determination to never be ordered around.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Credit for the Viewfinder series and its characters must go to ****Yamane Ayano. Some of this chapter is going to be told from Asami's POV and not I am not sure if I have got him just right. So if any advice on writing for Asami is welcome along with all reviews and constructive criticism. I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it just ran so long. And thank you all for your reviews and kind words. It really is more than I hoped for.**

_Revenge is a kind of wild justice,which the more a man's nature runs to , the more ought law to weed it out. - Francis Bacon  
_

Chapter 4 Playing with Fire Part 1

Akiko did manage to rustle up a late breakfast; she went out onto the terrace at the back of the house and sat on the steps to eat her breakfast. She did as much as she could out of the house. To Akiko the Yamada house was hideous architecturally it was a mishmash of different western styles none of which in her opinion worked at all, but the refurbishments had been Karin's idea and what she says goes. The July sun was already beating down on her Akiko made a mental note to go back for some sun screen and a hat before she set of on her run. She put her earphones in her ears and Listened to David Bowie ask if there was life on mars. '_Well if there is life on mars it has to be more interesting than life on earth'_. People for the most part could be boring, not to say she did not like them but simply most of them were variations on original themes, their motivations changing little over time. But Akiko couldn't fault them for that people they did what they had to do to get by Akiko had only ever met a handful of people she didn't think were boring. And one of them was the Panther.

Akiko knew the second she locked eyes with him what this man was no man wasn't the right word for him he so much more than that he was a colossus who straddled the world. And he was bored with everyone and everything because there was nothing as big as him. Akiko smiled to herself looking back on it she couldn't believe the things she said. Akiko has an acid tongue that has got her into trouble more than once. However over the years she has learned to engage her brain before her mouth. Nevertheless there are people who bring out Akiko's frankness against her will and she finds it impossible to say anything less than what she truly thinks.

The Panther was dangerous that was totally obvious, no doubt that barely suppressed hint of danger attracted as many as it repelled. And he was physically impressive even though he was sitting Akiko could tell by the length of his legs he was at least six foot, broad shouldered and thin flanked, an athlete's body. His clothes were tailored they fit like a second skin. He had a cold and a bestial kind of beauty like that of the panther she named him for. But it was those eyes that Akiko remembered the best they were gold. No one has gold eyes naturally do they? Well not if they are not completely human. No doubt the Panther was a master of intimidation. Akiko stopped being afraid of people years ago, as far as she was concerned it was a waste of time_. 'If you're afraid of people it wont change anything, the best thing you could do is plan and prepare to deal with their actions'._ The Panther must have know she was afraid for all her bravado; it must have been all over her face she knew that. Akiko never really got the hang of schooling her features. But since she had met the Panther Akiko was plagued by a dream that came nearly every night. It's a chase dream, one of those were no matter how fast you run you never out pace your pursuer. Akiko dreams she is running though the streets of a deserted city. A city of clean lines, glass and metal. She can't stop running, because deep inside something tells her to keep running. She wants to stop, to turn and face her pursuer, to fight. But she can't because every instinct tells her she can't win. That what is after her is bigger and stronger and would devour her totally.

Akiko thoughts are broken by Pink telling her she is perfect. She takes her tray back to the kitchen; she grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge and then went back upstairs for a hat and sunscreen. The staff totally ignores her; the majority of them along with the rest family generally take their cue on how to treat Akiko from Karin. They treat her like she is furniture, its there but you ignore unless there is a reason to interact. However such treatment has had its advantages. Over the years Akiko has watched and listened she has built up a wealth of knowledge on the Yamadas. They have their fingers in lots of different pies legal and illegal. Her knowledge though mostly covers the personal vices and dirty little secrets of the family.

Akiko returns to her previous spot on the terrace The French doors that opened out from the study/library were open. Akiko positions her self out of sight behind one of the doors and flush against the wall. From here she would be able to hear pretty well what was being said. A door opens and closes, foot steps are audible.

"_So is he coming then" _Akiko recognised the voice of her aunt.

"_Yes I managed to convince Asami to meet here and begin discussions on the Saitou matter" _ '_This going to be worth listening to'_. The name Asami was not one she was familiar with but Saitou was. Saitou as in Saitou Chemicals. A medium sized company that supplied researched and manufactured chemicals for various uses. Saitou had died two weeks ago. From what she had pieced together form previous eavesdropping ventures, was that the Yamada group has secured what they had thought was a controlling interest in the company. Saitou had died with out naming a successor, and Yamada Shingo predicted that he would be able to take control of the company and bring it under the umbrella of the Yamada group. However someone had thrown a serious spanner in the works. Saitou had a silent partner someone with enough clout to block the Yamada group and scare the board members. Akiko reasonably assumed that the person in question was this Asami character.

"_Do you think Asami co operate"_ Karin sounded almost bored but Akiko could detect a slightly honeyed tone when her aunt said this man's name. Which gave her a fair idea as to how her aunt might try gain Asami's co operation.

"_I would hope so but I doubt it, I have a back up plan anyway"_.

'_That's Yamada Shingo for you easily led but not totally stupid'_ thought Akiko.

"_Asami was a silent partner he doesn't appear on any company documentation, his control was maintained by third parties and from looking at the accounts Saitou paid him a ridiculous amount of money over the years. He thinks I want to negotiate, to form a new partnership. And that's what I want him to believe right until the end"._

Akiko grabbed her phone and did a web search for Saitou Chemicals. The only new things she learned was that it occupied some prime real estate in Minato and that it had a built a new state of the art research facility out side the city. Akiko began to understand why her uncle was interested, run properly Saitou Chemicals could be very lucrative. She also thought that Saitou perhaps didn't have much of a choice in making Asami a silent partner. He probably had something on Saitou. Why else create a behind the scenes powerbase if not as an insurance policy. Saitou was also paying Asami a great deal of money if this was they way Asami did business no wonder her uncle wanted rid of him. And Akiko was in no doubt that's what her uncle wanted.

"_So my dear husband what is this master plan"_. Akiko wondered how her uncle couldn't hear the sarcasm in his wife's voice or maybe he did not care she held him in such contempt. Karin meanwhile had her own plan to get Asami to co operate just in case.

"_I have contacted the appropriate individuals in both the police and prosecutor's office they will act when I tell them; as far as they are concerned I am a citizen simply doing his public duty in helping to remove a dangerous criminal. We will record all meeting with Asami I want enough on the man to make it very clear to him that if he doesn't do things my way he can take his chances with the law"_ Stated Shingo.

'_So uncle it's your two favourite tactics double cross or blackmail'_

"_When is Asami due arrive?"_

"_Any minute now why do you ask Karin?"_

"_I'd like to see him again and you never know little feminine charm may help"_

"_Well leave after you great him; he didn't react to your charm the last time"_

Akiko had to stifle a giggle she would have loved to see the look on her aunt's face at the suggestion that her feminine wiles were not once what they were.

"_I don't care who Asami thinks he is the Yamada family was here before him and we will be here long after him Karin"_

The Yamada family had made their money in shipping, property and finance. Using their accumulated wealth they branched out into other industries like pharmaceuticals and manufacturing. They used their wealth and power to secure influence in politics and gain connections in law enforcement. Akiko toyed with the idea of some how warning Asami, _'But there is no guarantee he would believe me and he might just go along with my uncle'_. Akiko knew exactly the kind of people her uncle did business with and the majority were just like him. They had their fingers in lots pies and not all of them strictly legal. _'People like that play with fire and if they get burnt it's their problem'._

A door opened and Akiko had to strain to hear the low tone of her uncle's head of security Honda. Honda said something to her uncle and Shingo replayed but have moved further away from Akiko position because she could only make out low murmurs. More footsteps followed and so did the murmurs of the usual greetings.

"_Yamada san this is not a social call I don't think that Mrs Yamada would find the conversation stimulating"._ Akiko stomach did a flip, she knew that voice she heard it only once but that was enough. Akiko picked up her phone again and typed in the name Asami Ryuichi into the search engine. And waited with baited breath. The results came up and there weren't many of them. Hew was describe by in article as a wealthy and influence business man However reading between the lines it obvious that a lot was not being said. Another article mentioned possible links to unspecified illegal activities but there was no definitive proof_ 'Or just not enough evidence to prosecute him'. _She scrolled down until she found an article that had a photo. Asami Ryuichi and the Panther were one and the same. Now Akiko thought that she had to warn Asami she owed him one. The best thing to do was intercept him on the road after he left the Yamada home. The Yamada home was situated on a hillside one of several gated estates .The rest of land was densely wooded, however it was crisscrossed with dirt tracks and animal trails. And with only one road, with two one way lanes it was the only up or down the hill. She just had to pick the right point.

Asami did not want to have to personally deal with Yamada Shingo. He could have sent anyone of his employees to deal with Yamada. The way Yamada worded his message he seemed to think that he of all people could dictate to Asami. Asami for his part could not quite believe either the gall or the stupidity of Yamada, after all the man must be aware of Asami's reputation; no doubt he thought that his wealth and name was enough to protect him. Asami wanted to make it very clear to Yamada that no amount of money or what name you had could protect you. Also Asami had a far more personal reason for choosing to go to the Yamada home as there was a rather interesting animal housed there.

Flashback – 4 months ago.

"_Kirishima Saitou's health is deteriorating at the expectant rate?"_

"_Yes Asami sama we have consulted his doctors they are predicting that he only has another 2-3months to live."_

"_Good something truly productive can be done with Saitou Chemicals."_

"_There maybe a problem however"_ Kirishima at this moment felt a wave of what could described as killing intent emanate from Asami.

"_What sort of problem?" _

"_The Yamada group has been increasing its shares in Saitou Chemical; several key board members have been observed meeting with Yamada and his representatives"._

"_Kirishima what do we know about Yamada Shingo's family?"_

"_He has a wife Karin her infidelity is an open secret. He has three children two sons and one daughter. Yamada Shino 24, a playboy for want of a better word. His father has repeatedly had to pay of his son's gambling debts. The second son Ren is 22 currently at medical school. Unlike his brother his life appears to be uneventful and unlike the others he does not live at home. The youngest of Yamada san's children is his daughter Umi aged 19. Supposedly spent the last year abroad with her mother, nevertheless there are rumours she actually spent the time in rehab. They are just rumours nothing negative about Umi has been in the media. No doubt this is because of the girl's up coming marriage to the son of president of the Hikawa Construction. The Hikawa family is rather conservative. _

"_The elder son or the daughter should be able to provide some leverage, is that all Kirishima?"_

"_There is one more family member she is Yamada Shingo's niece but there is very little public information on her apart from a few mentions in photography contests. _

Flashback – 1 week ago

Asami Ryuuichi was experiencing sexual frustration for the first time in his life. He knows that he has a healthy sex drive and access to any number of individuals all willing to see to his needs. However for the past three months not one of them had been any use not even his sometime lover Sudou. When it came to lovers Asami is omnivorous man or woman it does not matter. Asami in the end found himself having to resort to masturbation for any kind of release. And the key player in his fantasies was the kitten. He imagined taking a willing compliant kitten in every position he knew, his cock in her mouth. In others she was a hissing, clawing wildcat fighting him every step of the way. Asami had even caught himself looking out for her uniform in the street. He hadn't had a fetish for school uniforms before but Asami thought that the kitten looked seriously sexy in hers. And then there was the way she talked to him which inexplicably gave him a hard on, he didn't know many people who could be that frank especially when they are afraid. _'You were trying to hide that it, sorry kitten but it was written in your face'. _She told him he was bored and perhaps she was right. The novelty of a new lover soon wore off so they never usually lasted more than three months. And for the last three months Asami had been as horny as hell and could nothing about it. This obsession or need was getting out of hand. For a man like Asami to need is dangerous. In the end he abandoned common sense and put Kirishima onto the task of tracing the kitten with the uniform as his only lead. Two days later Kirishima walked into Asami office with a folder under his arm.

"_Asami sama I tracked down the individual you requested". _He handed Asami a copy of a high school record. Asami opened the file and looked down at a the photograph of the kitten.

"_Her name is Takaba Akiko and she is Yamada Shingo's niece._

Present day.

Takaba was walking quickly through the grounds; she stuck to the blind spots of the security cameras. Being thought of as little more than furniture meant that practically no one monitored her. In that time Akiko had dedicated herself to learning every weakness in the security system of the house and grounds. She knew which routes the guards patrolled and their shift patterns. And every single lose bar on the fence which was useful because even for Akiko space between the bars was tight squeeze. Shimming through the bars Akiko found herself in her element. She knew that most of the people were afraid of this wooded area but Akiko loved it. Apart from all the animals it was wild and uncultivated. It was totally free.

In Asami's mind people fell generally into three categories enemies, allies and servants. He had no intention of making Yamada an ally let alone a servant. The only thing worst than dealing with Yamanda had to be dealing with his wife. She had tried to use her limited charms on him when they had first met at Shion. Yamada Karin seemed incapable of grasping that her limited charms had no effect on him. What Yamada Shingo had to say was of no interest to him. Asami had waited to long to gain full control of Saitou Chemicals. He wanted to expand his own pharmaceuticals lab, and the location and equipment of Saitou's labs were ideal. Yamada was proposing a mutually beneficial partnership. Asami had no illusions about Yamada he knew that Yamada would try to stab him in the back the first chance he got. It was simply a matter of launching a pre-emptive strike. He would give Yamada a subtle warning if the man didn't take it he had men in place to start investigating the children. The words of his father came to mind at a time like this '_If you can't beat them bribe them, if you can't bribe them blackmail them'. _Blackmailing Yamada was the most expedient way to get what he wanted and he we enjoy it as well. The thought of killing Yamada also crossed his mind but that would be problematic. Yamada was not some grubby little thug you could dispose of without anyone noticing.

Yamada had finally finished not that Asami was really listening; Kirishima could be counted on for total recall anyway. _"What you have said is logical Yamada we must get together to discuss the details I am little pressed time today"_. Even Asami found it difficult to disguise his contempt. However Yamada seem oblivious to it he was to full of self congratulatory ardour to notice. Though Asami had agreed with him he still planed to dispose of the man why share when you can have it all. Yamada was broken out his revere by Asami getting up to leave he almost made it to the door, and then he turned to face Yamada and unleashing the full force of his presence. He spoke_ "How are your children all four of them must make proud"._

Yamada felt the blood drain from his face _"Asami san I have three children"_

"_I could have sworn your wife mentioned four, how many children a woman has would be the sort of thing she remembers correctly"_

"_Four oh yes my sister Rei's daughter lives with us a wild, disobedient and ungrateful little thing. Nothing like my own daughter Umi such a sweet girl. She is getting married next year, we'll put you on the guest list after all we are such good partners how could we not"_

"_And your sons' isn't one of them is in medical school?"_

"_Yes that would be Ren he always wanted to be a doctor"_ Yamada was feeling more nervous now he wished Asami would stop asking questions about the children.

"_I did hear that your elder son caused you some trouble nothing to bad I hope". _By this time Yamada was feeling the force of Asami's predatory gaze.

"_Nothing to difficult I am sure you know what boys are like at that age. Asami san I would want to keep from any important business"._

"_Your right goodbye Yamada"._

Yamada was worried by this point '_Surely he can't suspect anything' _But Asami had asked all those questions about his children, using a person's family against them was nothing to someone like Asami, Yamada knew this as he had used the tactic himself. The sooner Asami was out of the way the better.

Asami walked to and got back to his car followed by Suoh and Kirishima _"I want to know what that man is up to. Also I want all three of his children followed, I want phone records, social media activity Kirishima you know what sort of thing"._

Akiko stuck to the tree line she ran as fast as she could keeping the road in sight. She ran along the small dirt tracks and animals trails that would be barely discernible is she hadn't committed them all to memory. She stopped and crouched down; she had picked a low speed section of the road, not to close to the bottom but well shielded from the house.' _Jumping in front of_ _car is not the smartest thing I'm ever going to do but it should get his attention'._ She could hear a car getting closer; Akiko took a depth breath and jumped.

Suddenly a black shape flew out of the trees. The driver hit the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt. Suoh immediately reached for his weapon and so did the guard up front._"I won't come any closer but I would like to speak with Asami Ryuichi"._


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. This is the second part chapter 4 and if you're still reading thank you very much .all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers.**

_Love has its place,as does hate. Peace has its place,as does war. Mercy has its place,as do cruelty and revenge. Meir Kahane  
_

Chapter 4 – Playing with Fire part 2.

"_Suoh"_ after so many years spent with Asami, no more than a look or a word was needed to convey Asami's intent to Suoh. Suoh got out of the car followed by Asami and Kirishima. As Asami walked towards Akiko flanked by Suoh and Kirishima the other guards had gotten out and stayed by car ready to cover the three men. The thick foliage and narrow road made this place a perfect spot for an ambush. And for the first time in three months Asami was confronted by a wildcat, once again two pairs of eyes one gold and the other hazel locked.

Her uncle had described her as wild and disobedient, he could easily believe that. She was a little ting only about 5'4 or 5'5. The gym clothes she had on clung to her body displaying just how lithe her body was .Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but strands of clung to her face and neck. The wildcat's eyes burned a fierce look reminiscent of when he had first seen her.

"_Are you Asami Ryuichi?"_

"_Why ask surely you must have already known."_

"_Believe what you like I had no idea who you were until you came to see Yamada today."_

"_Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to listen to other people's conversations Takaba Akiko?"_

"_How did you..." 'Well so much anonymity'. _

"_First how did you know who I am? Second how did you know I was listening?"_

"_First I do my research your uniform was easy to trace and second from the way you uncle described you I hardly think he would take you into his confidence so the only way you could have known about me was if you covertly listening to your uncle conversations. The doors that open onto the garden were open understandable in this heat. All you had to do is be position yourself out of view behind one of the doors"_ Asami watched as the wildcat transformed into a rather red faced kitten. But not for long that fantastic display of bravado he witnessed three months earlier came into play at full force.

"_Ok so you rumbled me big deal, but Asami san aren't you even a little curious to know what was said __before __you arrived" Akiko said with evil little smile._

"_Why would tell me that? You would be betraying your own family."_

_Akiko burst out laughing it took her minute to regain in composure. "Family oh that is a good one my so called family would not spit on me if I was on fire. I owe you one Asami and I always pay my debts after this we're square." _

"_So then what does your uncle have in store for me?"_

"_From what I could gather he going to blackmail you and if you really wont play ball he is going to set you up to face prosecution. I think he might have recorded the conversation you had today and will record subsequent ones. I speculate that he'll try to use those recordings to bend you to his will, if that doesn't work he most likely threaten someone or something you care about its one of his favourite tactics. From what I heard the back up plan is in place and he wants you out of the way regardless. He's got connections in both the police and prosecutors office they already have some kind of plan at the ready. And as far as most those idiots are concerned my uncle is simply doing his civic duty. I can tell you are not that different from my uncle, you are unscrupulous; you will do anything to achieve your ends. Your fingers are in a lot of pies both legal and illegal. I can guess that much has suspected of you but so far nothing can be proved. But with my uncle if he wants you out of the way nine times out of ten it will happen. But on a high note my aunt wants to jump your bones and I am sure it's better to be physically screwed than financially."_

Akiko started to walk away from Asami _"Wait for me to defend myself I am going to need the right weapons what more can you tell?"_

Asami watched as Akiko looked over her shoulder the once determined wildcat was now an unsure kitten. The kitten's face was so easy to read the idea of giving more information made her nervous, she looked utterly torn between her own hatred and what he assumed where vestiges of loyalty to her family. It was at this point Kirishima who had kept quite all throughout the interaction between his boss and Takaba spoke up for he saw a situation ripe for exploitation _"Takaba san the information you have provided is useful, but anything to level the field will of the utmost use. I think that very little in that house occurs with out you knowing about it. I think you spend a great deal of your time gathering information. Information that you can't or wont use. But Asami sama can."_

Akiko turned round to face the three men once more, she closed her eyes took a depth, said in her head the mantra that she always said when she needed reassurance or to rally her courage.

"_Ren is only one of them who come close to be decent human being, if he has any dirty little secrets I don't know them. Umi had a drug problem some boyfriend got her smoking weed that I know for sure, she moved on to heroin. I also heard talk on the phone about some prescription medications but I can't be certain she was taking them. The same boyfriend also shot some compromising videos of Umi but Honda my uncle's head of security took care of those and of the boyfriend to as far as I know his name was Kogashiwa Kenta I don't know how they met. Last year they packed her off to rehab Karin left the country as well to make it look like a holiday. The private clinic was in the States or Australia I know that that my aunt had Honda look at clinics in both countries. I can tell you for sure she didn't use her own name the one she used was Tantsunagi Mai. Since Umi has been back all her personal staff have been replaced, the new ones take their orders from Karin and report at the end of each day back to her. Umi is under constant supervision. Umi is due to get married next year to Hikawa Kenji. His family are conservative and old fashioned. If old man Hikawa finds out that his future daughter in law is or was a ragging junkie the stuffy old crab will have a fit the Yamadas would never live down the disgrace. Shino is useless he just managed to graduate university, between him and my uncle they own the largest share of Yamada group the responsibility was supposed to help grow up. He does have an office at the HQ but I don't think he has ever set foot in it. Both he and my uncle fight a lot, Karin acts like a buffer between them but she will favour he son more than her husband. I know that she tried to gave him some of her shares in the Yamada group so that he would have the same as his farther. Shino has the most ridiculous sense of self importance and entitlement. Shino has a gambling problem both his parents have bailed him out. He used to bet on sports and I think he still does. He has borrowed from friends and from someone else I would guess a loan shark or some crooked finance company because when this person rings him he sounds really sacred. Things from the house are going missing to, not things on display but things in storage. The person that contacts him is called Eiji, I read one of the texts that this guy sent one day they weren't pleasant, Shino really shouldn't leave his phone laying around, I can't give you a phone number because it was blocked. Then there is my aunt but her infidelity is an open secret and since she is pretty discreet my uncle doesn't say anything. Look I've told you a lot now I am sure that you're more than capable of doing further digging."_

"_What did they do to you Takaba Akiko"_ Asked Asami in a low tone but it sound like a roar to Akiko.

"_What goes around comes around it time that the Yamada family learnt that"_

"_Do understand the consequences of your actions; you have just thrown a newborn lamb to a starving wolf."_

"_Asami san people like you and my uncle you choose to do the things you do and you know full well what the consequences are. If you choose to play with fire don't bitch when you get burnt. If they come crashing down I'll still be standing, I can make it on my own."_

The kitten then sprinted back into the trees picking her way through with all the skill of a mountain goat. _'You know little one I don't much care much for that comparison'_. Asami knew that many would not call him a good man, but he thought himself far better than Yamada Shingo. Asami headed back to the car followed by Suoh and Kirishima. As they got back into car and drove on as if nothing had happened, no one said a word as each man was wrapped in his own thoughts. Suoh wondered how much a person who'd betray their own family could be trusted. Kirishima had a similar thought however he also saw an opportunity. The previous attempts to place agents in the Yamada household had been unsuccessful. As a member of the family itself Takaba wouldn't come under immediate suspicion. Kirishima wondered if there was any way she could be persuaded into either revealing more of what she knew about the Yamadas _"Kirishima I want to know everything about Yamada Umi's time in rehab, track down which clinic she was in, then get hold of any records, therapy sessions recording or transcripts and talk to anyone she was in rehab with. Also look into her friends and boyfriends try track down Kogashiwa Kenta, find out if any other her boyfriends kept souvenirs. Start purchasing shares in the Yamada group via the same method we did to gain a foothold in Saitou Chemicals. I want to know how large a portion of the Yamada group shares Yamada Shino has. Find out how much debt he is in and who owns then purchase it."_

Kirishima took out his phone and started to make the arrangements. Souh said _"Asami sama can what the girl said be trusted? This could all be a plot of Yamada to distract use with false information."_

"_Suoh that kitten is not the only one who can read people. She does hate her family and she considers me no different from her uncle. However she hates the idea of being indebted to me more and that over rides all over considerations. Kirishima thinks that she could be persuaded to tell use more information but she wont you heard her as far as she is concerned she has repaid her debt. You heard the way her uncle described her as wild and disobedient Yamada Shingo would not use her as a pawn unless he was sure he could control her. And you have heard by his own admission he can't. And neither could we unless had her total cooperation or some way to ensure it" _

Kirishima was disappointed at his boss assessment of what was a possible informant, but when it came being able to see right through people he knew that Asami sama was rarely wrong, Suoh also pondered his boss words _"Asami sama what if she starts to feel guilty and tells the Yamada san that she betrayed the family?"_

Asami smirked _"Even if she begins to feel guilty she won't say anything about what she has done. Takaba Akiko is playing with fire and she understands that if she is burnt the one to blame is herself."_

"_Everything will be done as you said Asami sama." _Said Kirishima.

"_I think that Takaba Akiko is right it is time that the Yamadas were reminded of what can happen when you play with fire."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers.**

**Hi everyone **** I know that I have been updating pretty often but I can't promise to keep it up. At the moment I have Finder on the brain. And the result is I just can't stop writing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Made a couple of changes to CH 3 but they are very minor.**

_Meekness:Uncommon patience in planning a revenge that is worth while. Ambrose Bierce  
_

Chapter 5 – Hung , Drawn and Quartered.

The work of Asami's agents had bourn fruit. There were plenty of stories told by the bright young things of Tokyo about Yamanda Umi's behaviour. However apart from rumour and innuendo there was no hard evidence. Also the paper trial detailing her time spent in an exclusive Australian rehab clinic had been wiped. In the end it was simply decided that approaching Yamanda Umi would attract too much attention to Asami's overall plans, as she was closely monitored.

Asami had originally planed to force Yamanda out of Saitou chemicals , however after his meeting with the Kitten he decide on a new course of action he was going to seize control of the Yamanda Group. It would provide a considerable income as well as a place to launder money. The first thing to be done was get his hands on Yamanda Shino's debt. It took very little time to track down the loan shark who owned the boy's debt and even less persuasion to convince him to sell it to Asami. When Shino came to Eiji to make a payment he was alarmed to discover that his debt had been sold. It was then that two men came forward purporting to be employees of the new owner of Shino's debt and that he had to come with them to meet their employer.

Asami had chosen one of his more scheduled properties to have his meeting with Yamanda Shino. Asami knew he couldn't kill, he knew that he would have to scare him, scare the boy so badly that he would do anything Asami wanted.

Shino couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was a man choking to death. He'd been hung, with his bound hands they were covered in blood and he appeared to missing finger nails. And then there were his legs that failed around like the steps of a macabre dance. Shino was so transfixed by what he saw that he did not notice the arrival of another group. Suddenly a cold, clear voice rang out "_Cut him down."_ The hanging man was cut down and a bucket of water was thrown over him to bring him back round. He spluttered and gasped for breath his eyes full of fear for who ever was behind Shino. Shino wanted to look back but he couldn't move. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He felt like his heart was going to bust out his chest.

The group walked straight past Shino. A chair was brought forward and one of the men sat down. The frightened man was half carried half dragged forward. For the first time Shino got a proper look at the man's face and his feelings of dread grew. The man's nose had been smashed in, his mouth was bleeding profusely and eyes were blacked and blood shot. When he opened his mouth teeth were missing. _"Asami sama please I'll return the money, I'll double it no I'll triple it. It wasn't my idea the others they made me Asami sama. They said they would kill me."_ The rest of what the men said was incoherent babble as he tongue had swollen up and every time his jaw moved he was racked with pain._"Please have mercy Asami sama."_ The man wailed.

"_Inoue did you know that the human body is worth more dead than alive? On the black market a liver is worth about 15 million Yen, a heart 11 million Yen, a hand and forearm about 59 thousand Yen. Even a skull with a good set of teeth would fetch just over 100,000 Yen. Kikuchi and Tsubaki have already paid me back the money. What I've made from their corpses has more than made up for what you three took. They died quite painlessly; a pity but I needed the bodies in good condition."_ Asami reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette, Kirishima produced a lighter and Asami took a long drag he felt the nicotine hit his bloodstream. Asami's smile was cold and predatory; he nodded to Suoh who along with some of the other men disappeared from the barn. They returned a few moments later carrying an empty oil drum, lighter fluid and kindling.

Shino at this point found the will to move, he tried to stand only to have a hand clamp down on his shoulder rooting him to the spot. The oil drum was placed down next to Inoue; the kindling was placed inside and doused with accelerant. Asami got up and dropped the cigarette into the drum and a roaring fire burst into being. Kirishima came forth and removed his boss's jacket, watch, and cufflinks and then rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. Two men picked up Inoue _"Inoue did you know that treason has always been considered the worst of crimes, through out history even murders have gotten better than traitors. And you are a traitor aren't you Inoue? Did you know that one punishment for traitors was to be hung, drawn and quartered? It's a pity you were a good accountant. We have gone through your emails that you tried to delete; I know that you were mastermind of this little scheme."_ Another chair and a length of rope were brought forward. Inoue watched with horror as Asami began to fashion a noose. _"There are two ways for someone to die when their hung, the first is death by strangulation the second is the result of your spinal column snapping."_ Asami hands the noose to Suoh who attaches the rope to a beam over head. Shino watched eyes wide with horror as Inoue struggling in vain was stood on a chair and his head forced through the noose. Tears streamed down his face as Asami kicked the chair away and once again he began to choke. And once again Asami said _"Cut him down."_

Inoue gasped for air, but each breath made his throat feel like it was on fire. _"Pick him up and hold him still."_ Asami said. Asami inclined his head towards Kirishima, who took a bag from one of the bodyguards and then presented it to Asami. He took from that a bag a wicked looking hunting knife. Once again Inoue tried to speak, to beg but no sound came out. Shino watched transfixed by the scene as Asami plunged the knife into Inoue's stomach and began to cut him open. The knife sliced easily through the layers of muscle and fat. Asami then reached into the incision, it reappeared clutching what appeared to Shino to be a length of intestine. Asami deposited the organs into the flames. The smell of burning flesh was thick in the air, it made eyes water and some of the onlookers include Shino began to retch. All the time Inoue produced a sound somewhere between a scream and sob. Asami carried seemly oblivious to sobs of Inoue and smell of burning flesh ; again and again his hand plunged into Inoue and organs that he couldn't easily pull out he hacked at with the knife and pulled out in chunks. Inoue had stopped making any type of noise at this point; Asami checked his pulse, the men holding Inoue lifeless corpse dropped into the ground. _"Cut the body into four pieces and then dispose of it. And get the cleaners here." _Commanded Asami. He walked towards Shino Asami towered over him, the vivid red of blood and human tissue in stark contrast to the white of his shirt. Asami sat down and Kirishima came forward with a clean shirt and pack of baby wipes. Asami took of his stained shirt and began to clean his arms and hands, making sure to get under his nails. Shino couldn't help but be transfixed by the sight of Asami cleaning another man's blood of his hands so nonchalantly like it was the most natural thing in the world. Asami ignored Shino but was mesmerised by Asami. In the same way that a cobra can mesmerise you with its own lethal brand of beauty. _"Yamada Shino."_

"_Yes."_ Shino was amazed that after all he seen he was still capable of speech.

"_My name is Asami Ryuichi, I'm the new owner of your debt and you and I have a few things to discuss."_

**So how did I do? This is the 1****st**** time I have written a torture/execution seen did I go to OTT or was it just right or did I not go far enough. Let me know. **

**Author's note**

**Hanging, drawing and quartering was a form of execution used for traitors in England from around the 1300s to the 1600s. Its was done as I described except the 4 quarters were put on public display after the act.**

**And it's most likely not possible to start a fire the way I have written, but it sound really cool when I was writing it. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. all reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers. **

**I hope you all like this chapter **** I rewrote about two thirds it. A big hello and thank you all you out there who have reviewed My 2 Cents. Espcially Nbsiren and Nikkie 23534 for you constant reviews/ feedback 4 this story and the Good Samaritan.**

_The best revenge is to live on and prove yourself. - Eddie Vedder.  
_

**Chapter 6 – Pure and Untouched.**

As he was driven back into the city Asami reflected on his discussion with Yamada Shino. He had discovered that Shino did own a large portion of Yamada Group Shares however it was not as large as he had hoped. Karin's attempt to give her shares to her son to increase his power and influence had been blocked by the other members of the family. Even if Karin couldn't see her son's failings others could. The Directors of the various divisions of the Yamada Group were all members of the family and the family owned the majority of the company's shares. The Directors made up the governing board that controlled the whole empire. If nothing else the Yamadas believed in the strength of family ties. Even with shares that he had been buying up through various proxies and those he had taken off Shino as payment for the boy's debt , it would still not be nothing but a minor inconvenience to the Yamadas he still lacked the ability to do any significant damage.

To Asami it was clear that to control the empire he first had to bring down the family that controlled it, and doing that from the outside would be difficult but not impossible. Asami had Kirishima expand his investigations to cover the extended family. Friends, associates and employees. The results had led him to come to the conclusion that the Yamadas could give the Borgia a run for their money. There was plenty of speculation, rumour and a few to many unfortunate accidents. The reports covered the murders of business rivals, the paying of politicians and government officials and the intimidation of witness. And all this kept nicely out of public view. None of this shocked or surprised Asami, however he noted that nothing could be traced back to the family directly as there were plenty that were perfectly happy or willing to fall on their swords for the Yamadas. Inside help would make the job of crippling the Yamadas much easier.

Asami's face was its usual inscrutable mask but on the inside he was smiling as he thought of the Kitten. She would be perfect. He knew that the thought of using her had already crossed Kirishima's mind. Takaba Akiko would be perfect mole/agent provocateur. She possessed a deep hatred for the family. All Asami would need to do is fan the flames a little. _"Suoh contact the surveillance team assigned to Takaba san, tell me where she is now."_ As Suoh placed a call to the team leader the gears in Kirshima's brain began to turn, his boss had now obviously decided that Takaba san would be used against the Yamadas. _"You can't be serious!"_ Both Asami and Kirishima no longer wrapped up in their own thought turned to look at Suoh who bore a look a total incredulity. _"She's 16 for heavens sake! Look just find her!" _ He said through gritted teeth. It was Kirishima who spoke first _"I take it that Koga's team lost her." _

"_Not exactly Koga said that she spotted them and shook them off"_ Suoh looked at little sheepish as he said this, Koga's team was one of the best.

"_Who messed up so badly that the whole team was made by a 16 year old school girl" _Kirishima asked.

"_No one did. Koga said that he thinks that she spotted them about 3 days ago. It my guess that Takaba was interested in three things, one she wanted to know who was tracking her, two she wanted to know how many were on her tail and three she wanted to know just how good those following her were."_

Akiko was being followed again. She had shaken them off yesterday. But they were back on her today. For three days she strung them along, after all a watcher knows when she is being watched. Because it was the holidays her routine was less structured than normal. So it was easier to throw a curve ball at those following her. She had managed to catch sight of them a few times, so she knew that they weren't Honda's men. As a very minor Yamada she had never warranted any kind of protection detail. Unless Honda or Shingo suspected that she had talked to Asami '_No chance my uncle wouldn't notice if I grew a second head.'_ The other possibility was that these men work for Asami. However Akiko could see neither rhyme nor reason for him to keep tabs on her. She itched to confront them but what would be the point as far as Takaba was concerned she had paid her debt to Asami. She pulled her phone out her bag "_only 1400"_ She said to herself. Akiko had spent the morning in the library getting through some of that pesky summer homework. Then grabbed some lunch and talked to her best friends Kou and Takato. Kou was out of town attending his cousin's wedding and Takato was on holiday with his family. She really envied her friends they had real families not like her. There were only two members of the Yamada family that she could genuinely say she liked, as for the rest of them her feelings ranged from somewhere between indifference to total disdain.

Takaba decided to call it a day and head back to the Yamada home. She turned into a quite side street. For by now her sense of expectation had built up within her. She wanted to know that her hunch is right '_Not that I want to see him again, I mean why would I?'_ Two suits are walking towards her from the front , she glances to her right and see another coming across the road and there was most likely a couple coming up behind as well. A car pulls up next to her. Out of the car gets a suit that she recognises, he was with Asami both times they had met. He was well built and had an air of command. He reminded her of Honda.

"_Takaba san would you please get in the car."_

Takaba's eye narrowed she knew that her hunch about Asami was right _"Who wants to see me?"_ She had a little smile on her face and looked up at Suoh with puppy dog eyes filled with mock innocence. Suoh signed the girl knew exactly who wanted to see her "_Asami sama wants to see you now Takaba san."_ Suoh opened the rear passenger door. Takaba took a slow small step towards the car, the goons relaxed and let their guard down, and it was at this point that Akiko made a break for freedom. The suits were taken totally by surprise they didn't expect her to make a run for it. Akiko knew that her flight would not be successful for one she was 3 inch wedges and secondly she was out numbered. However she had no intention of going along quietly. A pair of arms clamped around her waist and lifted her clean off the ground. She was then wrestled into the back of the car. Her ankles and wrists were bound, though not before she had kicked one of them in the face, a gag was tied round her mouth and the car sped off. She was lifted out of the car and arrived through the back entrance of Sion. The corridors were all plain and non-descript. The few people that did pass by didn't bat an eye lid at the sight of a bound and gagged young women tossed over Suoh shoulder. They stopped in front of a door and one goon knocked on the door "_Come."_

Sitting there on a butter soft leather sofa was Asami Ryuichi he glanced at his watch _"Takaba san your 5 minutes late. Your appointment was at 1430."_ Akiko shot Asami the most vicious look she could manage as Suoh deposited her on the sofa opposite Asami. Asami glanced at one of his men "_What happened to your face?"_

"_MY FOOT." _ Said Akiko as Suoh had just removed her gag "_And what the hell do mean by that I'm late? I don't remember making an appointment with you"_

"_1430 is the time I decide that I wanted to see you at so I issued an invitation to you."_

"_An invitation! If this is your idea of an invitation Asami I would hate to know what you call kidnapping."_ Suoh cut the cable ties on Akiko's wrists and ankles; she rubbed at the angry red marks trying to sooth them. Asami took a good look at the indignant wild cat before him. Brown sandals, a strappy mid thigh length sun dress, a straw hat with a blue ribbon round it and a neon pink satchel completed he look. _"Leave use."_ His men filed out of the room.

"_You've had me followed and snatched of the street! So what is it you want?"_

"_Are you always this blunt?"_

"_Yes"_ She had no intention of sticking around here any longer than she had to. Even in this heat Asami looked like a well contended cat in a pitch black suit, black tie and snow white shirt. _"I'll ask again what is it you want."_

"_To give you what you want more than anything else."_

"_And how would you what I want? That would call for you to know the operation of my mind. You're a lot of things but I don't think you're a mind reader."_

"_When it comes to you I don't need to be one, do you want to know why."_

"_Why then."_

"_Because you are incapable of saying anything less than what you truly feel and think."_

"_Tell me something do you ever point that high powered perception at yourself? Why don't you do that? Maybe you don't want to know what you will find. But let's get back to the point you said wanted to give me what I want more than anything. Well if am so easy to read tell what is it I want?"_

"_You want to see the Yamadas suffer, you want to see them and their empire fall."_ He watched as the Kittens breathing sped and emotion danced in her eyes. _"You said your self what goes around comes around."_She mumbled something to herself took a deep breath and got her emotions under control.

"_Now why would I want that? Huh? I turn 17 in a couple of days. One more year and I'll be 18 then I can walk away free and clear and there's nothing they can do to stop me."_

"_Do you really believe that they'll just let you go? You know too much and you understand what can happen to much don't you?"_

"_That's were your wrong they wouldn't notice if I grew a second head. That's the Yamada policy towards me you see out of sight out of mind." _She said with a little smile on her face._ "Doesn't that bother you?"_

"_Why should it bother me? They say that after 2 weeks you can get use to anything , I've had nearly 7yrs. Look just be honest, you want the to destroy the Yamadas yourself."_

"_Does that upset you?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Then how about a front row seat? It's a simple trade we both get something. And it would please me to use you against them."_

"_Ah you see there is the rub. I will not be pushed around like pawn on a chessboard by you or anyone. It all stems from the determination to never be ordered around. Plus there is nothing in it for me. I don't want revenge, I want freedom. I have waited to long and worked to hard to throw it all away on a plan that has no guarantee of success. You're not the first to try to bring down and no one has succeeded yet."_ She stood up so did he, he'd never believed the old cliché that women were beautiful when they were angry or defiant that was until now. Asami reached into his inner jacket pocket and took out a card holder; he took one out and handed it to Akiko. "_The offer is still open if you change your mind."_

"_I won't. I'm not like them; I'm not like you I am Pure and Untouched."_

"_Pure and Untouched?"_

"_It's my mantra, it started out as a prayer when I was little my parents would have the most terrible fights. I used to pray to God for someone to save me, to make them stop. After a while I thought that my prayer was to long and God couldn't hear me, so I shortened it. But still nothing happened. The prayer became a motto, a mantra I realised the only person who would save me is me. No matter what happens nothing will faze, nothing will stop me, I will forever be Pure and Untouched"_

Asami walked to his desk and pressed the intercom "_Kirishima call a taxi have it take Takaba san wherever she wants to go."_ There was a knock at the door _"Come. Tanaka escort Takaba san to her taxi."_

"_Asami san I won't tell the Yamadas about this conversation. After all there is nothing in for me. I hope you don't think me rude in saying I hope this is the last we see of each other. Oh yes and by the way good luck."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Yamane Ayano is the great mind behind the finder series and its characters, I don't own anything but a burst of inspiration. All reviews, positive criticism welcome. Sorry about any missed words sometimes my brain engages faster than my fingers. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you have nothing nice to say or no constructive criticism I don't want to hear it. **

**I would like to thank every one who has, followed, favourited and reviewed for supporting me and I hope you all continue to do so. **

**This was very long chapter so I spilt the contents between it and Ch 8. I have started to redraft 8. And once that's up I plan to get to get to work on the next chapter of the Good Samaritan. I have a few incomplete one shots and some ideas for other stories so I was also thinking of seeing if can develop them any further.**

**If you haven't read the Good Samaritan please give it a go:)  
**

_Men should be treated generously or destroyed,because they take revenge for slight injuries - for heavy ones they cannot. - Niccolo Machiavelli _

**Chapter 7**

Akiko sat in the taxi as it sped away from Sion. She twirled Asami's card in her hands, she was about to rip it in two, but something stopped her. She took out her phone and entered the number into her contacts. She really didn't know why she was doing it but something told her she should, that one day it might come in useful. She stepped out the taxi and tore the card in tiny pieces and let them drift into the wind.

On her return to the Yamada home, Akiko was greeted by only what she could describe as the sound of someone being murdered. None of the staff were around, as they knew better than to hang around when the family were fighting. She quietly approached the door and put her ear to it .

"YOU STUPID BOY!" Shouted Shingo

"It's not my fault! If you had just given me the money like I had asked I wouldn't have got the loan."

"Shingo your son is right."_  
_

" Shut. Up. Karin . I was trying to teach you responsibility. _Why _couldn't Ren have come before you at least he can use the brain he was born with!" _'Finally uncle you've grown some balls._

"Shino who did you give your shares to?" Asked Karin.

"A man called Asami Ryuichi."

The sound of slap rang out; Akiko could hear the rage in Shingo's voice "Do you have any idea what you have done?! Any idea what your weakness has cost the family? Control of the business stays in the family because only family can be trusted. And you go and hand over part of it to an outsider. And not to just any outside but Asami of all people!"

"But I thought Shingo you said you have a plan to deal with him."

"I did but it's been destroyed and perhaps I have underestimated him. He won't meet me at any place of my choosing I have to go to him. My connections in the police and the prosecutor's office are now facing charges of corruption."

"Look." Said Karin "Its no use dwelling on what is done. Shingo the rest of the family must be informed of what has transpired. I will call Kanabayshi san to look at the contract. There must be some way to break it and get the shares back. Shino why on earth did you sign it?"

"He said that Eiji had sold him my debt. Mother he was gutting man with his bare hands. What was I supposed to do?" Shino's voice was laced with a touch of hysteria.

Shingo then spoke "Well I suppose we must be grateful that even with what he got from you he can't do any damage. I'll warn the others to be vigilant just in case he starts buying more shares, we must plan how to block him form doing so." Akiko hear foot steps approaching the door, she quickly backed away and dashed up the stairs. The door opened at out stalked Shingo "Anything the matter Uncle?" Akiko called out.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said curtly.

* * *

The next day Takaba observed the arrival of head family lawyer Kanabayshi, who had the unpleasant task of informing the family that the contract Shino signed was ironclad. To say everyone tried to stay out of Karin's way was an understatement, even Shino normally the apple of her eye didn't approach her. Akiko was in her room texting Kou and Takato to make arrangements to meet up for a belated birthday celebration as they would miss it, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked in was Honda Toshiro. Honda was her uncle's chief of security; his father had held the post before him. For generations in one way or another the Honda family had severed the Yamada family with out question. Honda was perhaps Akiko's greatest friend in the house. Most likely it was something to with the fact that Honda had been in love with her mother. Tall, clean shaven and always in a suit, Honda reminded Akiko of one of those story book princes. Brave, loyal and strong. Totally dependable but probably a bit dull. It really was a pity that such a good man worked for scum. In the back of her mind she knew that as much as he liked her he would always do his duty. He would always choose the Yamadas. If that time came she knew what to expect, but it would still hurt.

"Takaba sama Yamada Setsuka sama has requested that you come over tonight for dinner at 1830, the car will pick you up at 1800. If that is all right?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine. How comes your delivering the message?"

"I intercepted one of the maids and we haven't talked in ages. With it being the holidays you must be to busy with your friends to come and see me." He sat at her computer desk and she turned over on the bed to face him. She did really like Honda however by pretending to come and see him she could ingratiate herself with the him and the other security personal. It also allowed her to gain though computers weren't her thing to gain a basic understanding of the security system.

"Honda what's up with everyone around here? The staff is all walking on eggshells, my aunt and uncle are fighting like cat and dog, and Shino is skulking around like a scolded cat."

"Your cousin Shino made a few mistakes that has upset your aunt and uncle its nothing you have to worry about." Honda said with a smile.

"You would tell me if it was wouldn't you? They are my family and I do worry." Honda smiled it was so good that Takaba Sama did love her family. But he felt that sometimes she could try harder to please them. If she did he was sure that they would love her as much as she loved them. "Well I have to get back to work. Takaba sama I hope you don't think me impertinent but I think your attitude is commendable you have never let the attitude that the family has towards you and your mother effect you. I know that you love them and that you're grateful for all they have done for you. Maybe if you expressed it more, showed them just how grateful you are they would love you as much."

Honda got up and walked to the door "Honda has anyone ever told you that you're very wise." He left the room and shut the door behind him. The smile that Akiko had on her twisted in to something far darker "Yes I'm grateful I'll be grateful to get away."

* * *

Akiko sat in the car on the way to Yamada Setsuka's home. Great aunt Setsu was the sister of her maternal grandfather. Akiko could only say that she loved two members of the family and Setsu was one of them. The rest of the family were sacred stiff of her not even Karin would cross her, with nothing else but sheer force of personality she could put even the most pompous and egotistical members of the family in there place. Setstu was a rude old woman with an acid tongue, and Akiko hoped she'd lived forever, for she had protected Akiko form some of her relatives more mean spirited actions over the years. Akiko never understood why Setsu protected her but she loved her for it.

The car came to a stop, getting out of the car she was escorted inside by her aunt's butler Hayashi who informed her that since her aunt was unable to leave her bed they would be dining in her room. Following the butler upstairs he came to a door and knocked "Come"

"Takaba Akiko Madam."

"Well don't just stand there girl. Come let me look at you." Akiko approached the bed, for all of Setsu's physical weakness her personality was a strong as ever.

"Get out Hayashi have tea brought up, the good stuff not that cheap rubbish that Karin sent over." The butler scurried out of the room.

"Nice to see that you can still terrify at fifty paces."

"Aki chan at my age if I can't say what I want then I have wasted my life."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No. I am going to die soon."

Akiko drew a chair up next to the bed and gripped her aunt's hand "You are far too stubborn to die." Setsu had been diagnosed with a cancer at the age of 54, after a treatment it looked like she had been the illness. However a few ago the disease had resurfaced with a vengeance. "Any way you're far too young to die your only 62"

"Being stubborn Akiko will only ever get you so far. Remember that. There are times you must bend with the wind or break." Hayashi came in with the tea and departed. "After we have dinner I have some things to tell you, things you need to know."

They ate in silence. When the staff had removed the dishes Setsu spoke "Do you know why Karin hates you?" Akiko shook her head. "Before she became a Yamada what was Karin?"

Akiko furrowed her brow "Karin was a-a-a- Fuwa."

"What do you know about the family?"

"Karin is the last of them. They were very long on heritage but very short on cash. This is the reason why Shingo and Karin's marriage was arranged. The Yamadas got the pedigree for our family is old but not as old as the Fuwa and the Fuwa got our money."

"You're almost correct Aki except Shingo and Karin were not the couple due to be married. Originally your mother and Karin's younger brother were arranged to be married. Fuwa Kira developed quite a crush on your mother, not surprising really with one turn of her head Rei could make you love her. Rei had other ideas it was about that time she started acting out. I think she was discouraging the Fuwa's. However it didn't work. It all came to head one day on Rei's birthday. The celebration was held at one the families country homes. It was on that day Fuwa Kira died. I was out by the pool; Rei came out followed by Kira who had taken to tailing her like a lovesick puppy. She was trying to get away from him, she kept yelling at him to leave her alone but all he would talk was that since they were going to get married they should get to know one another. They got closer to the pool and Rei pushed him. What Rei didn't know what none of use knew in fact is that Kira couldn't swim. We got him out of the pool, but it was too late. Karin was inconsolable apart from her grandfather, who died a few years later Kira was her only family and they very close. Karin's grandfather didn't want to lose the alliance between our families so Karin and Shingo were engaged and eventually married. Akiko you are so like you mother in some ways a gesture, a smile, a laugh and it is like Rei has been reborn. For Karin it must be hellish to see each day a reminder of the person she holds responsible for her brother's death."

Akiko took a breath '_Pure and Untouched'_ I can understand why she is the way she is, I can't imagine being made to marry into a family that the person who you blame for your loved ones death is a part of. But that doesn't give her the right to take it out on me."

"Your right Akiko it doesn't but grief and anger are not rational states she coped the best way she could and that for her was channeling all that emotion towards the one person she hated. When Rei died you simply took her place. Do see that box over there on the table? Get it." Rising from the chair Akiko fetched the box. It was an antique of some sort a dark wood, inlaid with mother pearl and enamel. She returned to her seat, the box on her lap "Open it" Inside was a thick envelop. "When you get home I want you read the contents, be careful with the contents destroy them if must but read it."

"Setsu oba san what is it?"

"The truth about your father's death."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Akiko. Its time you knew the truth."

"What truth?"

"Do you really think your father demise was an accident? Akiko it was murder."

"Who would want to murder my father?"

"Do you really need to ask that question Aki chan?"

"The Yamadas they killed my father. They have the power and the ability to commit murder and get away with it. But what the hell did he do to them?"

"Akiko for over 150 years the Yamada family has done what it has do maintain its wealth and power. Your father discovered something that threatened that so he was dealt with. I don't who gave the order."

"How did you find all this out? And why give me it me?"

Setsu smiled "I have my ways. Akiko I loved your mother. I didn't agree with everything she did but I admired her for having more courage than me she walked away, I didn't. We the Yamada family pride ourselves on our loyalty to one another. We are your family and we have wronged you so much."

"I could give all this to the press."

"Do think it would ever see print."

"No," she smiled wryly "How do you know that won't use to take my revenge? To make the Yamadas pay for hurting me and my father." Akiko was fighting back tears at this point.

"You needed to know the truth. What you do now is your affair. You can only do what you see fit and don't owe anyone an explanation."

* * *

Akiko stayed up late into the night reading the documents, which included, witness statements, forensic reports and medical reports. This was the work of the Yamadas part of her even wondered if Rei had been involved but it seemed totally unlikely. She hid the documents in an air vent and added a few books on top to weight the envelop down.

Akiko woke early the next morning she hadn't slept well and for first time it really hit her '_They killed my Daddy. They killed my Daddy.'_ For the first time in seven years she burst into tears. She didn't know what Akihito had discovered that got him killed the documents didn't say. She looked at the clock 0530. Akiko pulled the duvet over her head and cried. She woke up again 2hrs later. She went for a walk in the grounds and came back for breakfast. The whole family was present and Shingo had gathered the staff something was clearly up. Shingo stood at the head of the table "I have some grave and distressing news to tell you all this I have been informed that my Aunt Yamada Setsuka has died. She passed away peacefully in her sleep last night." Akiko felt something inside of her die. She stuck to her room for the rest of the day. None of the other family members seemed to that affected or bothered by news of Setsuka's death.

She came down for dinner at 1800 to be told that she was the only one at home. Umi was spending the day with the Hikawa family, Shingo and Shino were at business dinner and Karin had not come home from another round of shopping. She sat by herself in the dining room at that long empty table. Normally she enjoyed times like this when all left. The staff was much nicer to her when the family was absent and she knew a lot about each of them. But when the family came back she treated like furniture again. She didn't blame them that had to make a living after all. She rose from the table and was going back to her room, when the main doors opened and in strolled Karin. Karin smirked, Akiko knew that look it meant trouble. "So what trouble have you been getting into?"

"I don't get into trouble I leave that your children." Karin was shocked she had been firing verbal arrows at Akiko for years and never getting any kind of reaction , apart from the odd dirty look. "You are a terrible liar."

"I don't tell lies I also leave that to your children. If I was a liar I say I loved you but I don't. You criticise and call me a parasite but yet fail to see the faults of your own children. Umi stuffs God knows what up her nose and how you manage to hide the fact that she is town bike from the Hikawas and everyone else is beyond me! And then there is your precious Shino. He gambles away your money like its going out of fashion. Two out of your three children are weak, vain, useless and pathetic! And the only one who can't see is is you!

Karin's eyes blazed with fury, he face turned an angry shade of red. She marched right up to Akiko and slapped her. The sound rang round the entrance hall. A red hand print bloomed across Akiko's cheek. Akiko looked straight at Karin who had raised her hand to strike again but she couldn't she froze up. It was that damn look. The eyes may have been a different colour but the look was the same as Rei's. The look that said I could take on the world and win if I wanted to. Karin screamed in fury and ran up to her room. Akiko was standing alone the winner of the field it felt like a hollow victory, she couldn't feel anything. She had been thinking all day long day long and she couldn't do it any more. Akiko wanted to feel, since finding out the truth about her father she'd been numb. She wanted out of this place. But if she went out she had feeling that she could end up doing something that she would regret tomorrow. But strangely enough she didn't care.

* * *

All around here were the sounds and sights of a city just as alive at night as it was in the day. Bright lights and loud music blared out in equal strength seducing and calling out to passersby. She picked one at random walking towards it her stilettos which were impulse buy but matched her outfit, tight black trousers with very useful side pockets in which she had slipped some cash and keys, a white t shirt with a very low neck line that showed of the black bikini top underneath and on top a little black bolero jacket. Black by no means her favourite colour but it really matched her mood. Upon entering the building the she was hit not only by the sound of voices and music, but the smell of the sweat drenched flesh and alcohol. It was primal and universally human, the strobe lighting the flashed across and bisected bodies gave everyone a look of otherworldliness. She had gotten in using a very handy fake ID she had made six months ago. She made her way threw the throng of bodies to the dance floor. Akiko loved to dance is she hadn't made up her mind to become a photographer she would have been a dancer. She threw her arms over head and spun _'What is the point in living if you don't feel alive'_ she just danced from person to another from, one body to another, from one pair of hands to another. Man or women it didn't matter what did was the contact, it made her feel alive. A pair of hand locked on her hips and spun her around. She looked up and smiled at her new partner.

From up above looking down like an all powerful God on the sea of sexual energy that was the clubbers was Asami Ryuichi. The floor to ceiling one way window afforded him a view of the entire dance floor. "What is it Kirshima?"

"Asami sama Ishida Gin has entered the building."

"I do believe that he was made aware that he is barred from entering any of my establishments." Ishida Gin the impossibly arrogant only child of one his associates. After an incident at one of Asami's other premises, he had been banned from entering any properties that belonged to Asami. Asami would have rather at least have broken the boy's legs to teach him a lesson however his father stepped in. So Asami settled for a large cash payment as compensation and a broken arm. "Sir shall I have him reminded of the agreement?"

"No" Said Asami finishing the drink in his hand "I'll do it myself. Where is he?"

"He has moved with his bodyguards into one of the VIP sections, accompanied by two guards and ..."

"And who Kirishima?"

"Takaba Akiko Sir."

Under normal circumstances Akiko wouldn't have touched this guy with a ten foot barge pole. He reminded her to much of Shino. But she still danced with him anyway, she could feel his hot sticky eyes on her body his groping hands. But still she said nothing it was like brain had become devoid of common sense if anyone saw her the phrase 'Like mother like daughter' would spring to mind. Suddenly her dance partner froze. The look in his eyes was extraordinary it as if the Devil himself had walked in. "Ishida san I believe the last time we met it was made clear to you that you were forbidden from entering my premises," Akiko slowly backed away a little from Ishida, she knew that voice she didn't need to turn around to recognise its owner. That voice had been plaguing her since they first met. "I, I, I didn't know this place belonged to you Asami san."

"Well now you do. I'll have a list of all my business complied for you. Allow me to have you escorted out." Said Asami with his trademark smile, that had all the warmth of panther about to pounce on it prey.

Ishida and his guards made their way to the door, Akiko followed them "Not you." Akiko turned to face Asami who had settled himself on a sofa. Asami looked at Akiko her eyes were different colder and harder like something inside of her had snapped. "You can leave Kirishima." The ever dependable secretary left his boss and Akiko alone, instructing Asami's men to stand guard. "Fate does seem to keep bring use together Kitten."

"I don't believe in fate." She moved so that she stood right in front of Asami, Who was again dressed in an elegant black suit his tie had accents of gold thread in it highlighting those extraordinary eyes. She looked him right in the eye "What's the price?"

"Excuse me Kitten?"

"The last time we met you said that you would give me what I always wanted. Well what's your price? I rejected your offer the last time we met, so no doubt there is some extra condition attached to your offer now." She couldn't read Asami's poker face. On the inside Asami was preening, something had happened to the little wildcat. She had been hurt but not broken. "Would you dance for me? I saw you dancing for Ishida san your rather good" Akiko began to move he body matching the slow heated rhythm of the music. She dipped low, as she came up she placed her hands on Asami's knees forcing them apart, she moved forward getting so close that she could feel this heat from his body, she placed her hands on his shoulders. The music stopped Asami locked his ankles trapping Akiko against him. "Do you understand that once you start you can't stop? That the innocent will pay along with the guilty. I'll tell you what I want, I want you Takaba Akiko." She felt one had cup her face than slide down to her throat and the other clamped on to her hip. "You'll be my pawn, my pet, my property. Wherever I want you, whenever I want, for as long as I want you."

He watched the emotion play across the wild cat's face, it was fascinating to watch. Her grip on his shoulders tighten "Deal" Asami smiled she looked quite innocent with her lips parted and eyes wide. If he was a better man he would have sent her home but he wasn't. He pulled her down and captured her mouth. Akiko wrapped one arm around Asami's neck her hand could help but play with the fine soft hair at the base of his neck. The other slid down his back. Asami's tongue swept the hot cavern of her mouth and nipped at her full bottom lip. He broke away "I would ask if that is the way most men kiss however I think already know the answer." Her face was flushed and her eyes glassy. He smiled the hand on her hip began to massage her lower abdomen; it then glided under her jeans and past her underwear. "One kiss and your already this wet, what a naughty little Kitten you are." The laughter in Asami's voice was evident, Akiko opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Under the expert ministrations of Asami's fingers she found that she couldn't hold on to single coherent thought. "Urgh" she felt a finger slip inside of her, she could feel the muscles clamping down on Asami's finger as he moved it slowly in and out. She could feel her orgasm rising and then Asami stopped and withdrew his hand. "You really are pure and untouched."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Finder series, or any of the characters. This is Ch8 it was orginally part of 7 but it ran to long. All reviews welcome and criticisms to provide its constructive and not nasty. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourite this story.**

**Oresama will gekokujou you I hope you didn't hit your computer, I often have had this urge myself but I think its 4 a different reason. **

**Akiko will get her revenge but it won't happen all at once. There will be smaller events leading up to the finale**

**Age wise Asami is 10-11years older Akiko/Akihito in both my stories. **

**I would especially like to thank psyNEKOpath your review for Ch 7 inspired me to rewrite part of this chapter and really influenced the dialogue I feel for the better **

_I am the son of peasants and I know what is happening in the villages. That is why I wanted to take revenge and I regret nothing. - Gravrilo Princip  
_

**Chapter 8 Another Kind of Devil.**

Akiko left with Asami, the car travelled through an up market part of town actually it was in the same area as her school. The car came to stop and Asami handed her out of the car. In front of a tall, sleek apartment block. The ride in the lift was the longest of Akiko's life. Asami glanced over at his newly acquired pet. She looked like she wanted bolt, as if the reality of the situation had fully dawned on her. But he knew that she couldn't run, wouldn't run, to him she was an open book. She'd made a deal and nothing would make her renege on it. The lift stooped at the penthouse. Asami, Akiko, Kirishima and two guards exited the lift. Asami opened the door and motioned Akiko inside. She slipped off her heels, as Asami talked with Kirishima. This was the largest apartment she had ever been in; living with the Yamadas Akiko could recognise at a glance the quality of the finish. However Asami's apartment had something the Yamada house lacked, a clean and simple elegance. Dark jewel colours like emerald and sapphire accented the wood, metal and leather. Right in front of her was a floor to ceiling window that opened out onto a balcony. "You have a beautiful view." The lights of the skyscrapers winked like stars as far as the eye could see.

"I do now."

"You do know that flattery will get you almost anywhere with me." His reflection in the glass got closer and closer. Asami ran his hands down her arms and placed them on the glass. His hands began to caress her sides and stomach occasionally dipping lower. Asami began to nip and suck at her neck, he freed her hair, the clip dropped to the ground. Asami spun Akiko around "If you're waiting for me to change my mind its not going to happen." Asami smiled, taking Akiko by the hand he lead her into the bedroom. He never usually brought anyone to his home except some of his most trusted men, a hotel room or one of his offices was were the majority of his assignations took place. However in the case of the Kitten that's not what he wanted. He wanted somewhere that she couldn't run from, a place where he was in absolute control. Asami turned on a bed side lamp bathing the room in a low warm glow. He took off his jacket and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "Stand in front of the mirror." She did as he asked. "Take your clothes off." Akiko began to strip she had never taken her clothes off in front of a man that other than her father or a doctor. Maybe it was just a trick of the light but she swore she could see the golden eyes of Asami deepen in hue.

When she finished he removed his shirt and tie. Akiko's mouth fell open Asami had an eight pack; she'd seen shirtless men before but no one like him._ 'I didn't know men were built like that.'_ Asami was all rippling, taught muscle there wasn't an ounce of excess fat on him. As he stalked towards her she knew that this guy wasn't human he had to be some kind of human/cat hybrid. A hand wrapped around her neck getting her attention, the other took her hand and guided it to his growing erection. He began to nip at her ear. "Tell me Kitten how is it you're still a virgin? I thought by now some sticky fingered school boy would have taken care of that."

"I guess they just don't see me that way I suppose. And I don't like any of the boys at my school anyway." He turned her head and took control of her mouth. Asami used his other hand to encourage her hand to stoke his heated erection. Asami broke the kiss "Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"That you want me."

He took her hand from his cock. He walked over to the bed and sat down "Come here." She slowly walked towards him; Asami took her by the wrist and pulled her down across his lap. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her, and the friction from his trousers against her skin. Gently he began to stroke the area between her breasts, Asami watched as Akiko's breathing sped up and as her nipples began to tightened and darken in anticipation. Then taking one in his mouth he began to suckle and bite. Akiko started to writhe on his lap. He looked up at his pawn, her teeth were gritted and her eyes shut like she was trying to block him out, like she was trying to remain in control. He attacked her other nipple sucking, and biting harder, his fingers dug into her other breast he worked her nipples harder and harder till she came. "A virgin who can cum from having her nipples toyed with, you must have been a little slut in a pass life to respond so strongly."

Akiko eyes filled with rage "You know my uncle said that he didn't have a good word for you, but I have a very good one." She said with a smile.

"And what would that be?"

"Bastard." Asami tossed Akiko on the bed. Using the tie he had taken off to secure her to the bed by her wrists before she could get away not that he had any intention of letting her. Asami stood back and watched his little feral cat try to work herself free all the time looking daggers at him. Asami removed the rest of his clothes; she stopped moving she looked both incredibly innocent but at the same wonderfully seductive. If what she said was true about the lack of attention from boys her own age then this was the first time she had seen a man naked before. Something in him roared in pleasure at the fact that he would this wildcat's first. Every man she slept with would be compared to him and when she forgot their names and faces she would always remember him.

Asami took hold of Akiko's ankle and swirled his tongue around the bone, she yelped and tried to pull her ankle free. "So where else are you ticklish Aki chan?" She pouted and turned her head away. He began to gently kiss his way up her leg. Until he reached core "Tell me what you want."

"What?"

"Tell me what you want me to do Akiko. You're me pet remember so you should obey your owner Kit." She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out for the first time in her life Takaba Akiko was speechless. "Well if you're not going to obey me I'm wasting my time." Asami got off the bed and headed to on suite bathroom "Wait."

He looked over his shoulder. "Kitten?"

"Untie my hands I won't run I promise." He freed he hands and stood back watching with all the intensity of scientist looking down a microscope, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and spread her legs "Touch me here , I want to feel – feel your fingers, hands, your-your mouth, your cock. I want you inside me like before, it felt really good. It felt like being on fire."

Asami laughed softly it sounded like a purr "Well then why don't we see what we can do about that."

* * *

Akiko woke the next morning her whole body ached '_I feel like I have gone ten rounds with Mighty Thor, I didn't think half of those positions were physically possible? Oh well I now get why everyone goes on about sex so much.'_ Asami was no where to be seen, she threw the sheets off and stood up wincing as she did. "Have a bath then I want to talk to you."She turned to see Asami at the door with a glass of water and a blister pack of pills. "Take these" he said as he handed her the water and removed some pills from the packet. "What is that?"

"Morning after pill." She took the pills "We'll have to something about your birth control Kit-"She held up her hand stopping him mid sentence.

"A grand total of 3 people call me by name. To rest I am Takaba san, You, It, Brat, Parasite and Rei's little bastard. I have a name its Akiko please use it .I was named for my father Akihito and just like his name Akiko means bright. You call me your pet, your property, your pawn well if that's what want you want to think I can't help that."

"What do you think are then if not my pawn?"

"At very least a paladin, though a queen has freer choice of movement."

"A knight? Then way did you a knight a defender of honour and justice join forces with a Devil?"

"Because sometimes to defeat a Devil what you need is another kind of Devil." She padded into the bathroom, he heard the water run. He couldn't help but smile she may have sold herself for the sake of revenge, but as far she was concerned he didn't own her. She would only give as much she wanted him to have. "_A knight is more maneuverable than a pawn. Well my little paladin its time you prepared to march to war."_

**Akihito – Bright**

**Akiko – Bright, Light, Iris. **

**A/N – the stuff a bout knights, queens and pawns is all to do with chess moves. Don't play it but I can use Wikipedia .**

**So what do you think? I am going to be working the next chapter of the Good Samaritan and maybe look over a couple of one shots I have written. One has potential to develop into a multi chapter story but I'm not sure at the moment. Please review I love hearing from all especially if you haven't reviewed before. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Finder series, or any of the characters. **

**So I've re named the story what do you think of the new name? I think it fits the story better. I taken the previous title and made it the new title for the 1st chapter. **

**Please review because I love hearing from you all especially if you haven't reviewed before.**

**I wish to thank Nikkie23534 your review for Ch 8 inspired this chapter quite a bit. **

**I have been listening to Machiavelli's The Prince on Audio book and it has been influencing me. Asami is Machiavellian and I say that as a complement, Akiko is also going to discover her Machiavellian streak. **

_To exact revenge for yourself or your friends is not only a right,it's an absolute duty. - Stieg Larsson.  
_

**Chapter 9**

The hot water felt good, the water would wash everything away and she'd be the same as she was before with just another memory. That's what Akiko always believed but not this time. Akiko knew she was different and that no amount of water could change her back. She had traded her virginity, her body for revenge "_Have I fallen that far? Or maybe this proves how far I'm willing to go?'_ He told her that would be no turning back, she couldn't she had come to far already. The Yamadas had tried to crush her family, but they had forgotten the most important rule for when you set out to crush an enemy you must crush them totally so you do not stand in fear of revenge. But the Yamadas left her alive. As to the sex, it didn't mean anything she'd heard Karin, Umi and others talk about it that as long as all parties concerned didn't attach any emotion to it then it was just a purely physical act. It was just a physical release._ 'I enjoyed it. OK I'm sore but it feels like a good kind of sore.'_ She'd remembered a girl at school talking her older lover and how they were better as they had more experience. _'So I can learn what guy's like. And when I find someone that I love I can make it good for them.'_ She got out the bath, grabbed a towel and began to dry off. She stood naked in front of the mirror turning to examine her body she was covered in love bites and a couple of bruises to. Her clothes wouldn't cover some of them up so anyone could tell what she had gotten up to. Akiko couldn't help giggling to herself as her mind flashed back to last night.

Flashback

He took into the bathroom he told her to hold onto the sides of the sink. He sunk down to the floor, using his hands he spread her open, he sucked her clit. His tongue speared deep inside her wringing orgasm after orgasm out of her. He played her body like an instrument seeing how loud he could make her scream. Because he knew that she was trying to stay in control to not feel as strongly as she was, while he set out to prove her who exactly was in control. He rose up, she had kept hold of the sink, her head had lolled forward he long hair in disarray. He rubbed the head of his penis against her; she moaned and began to push back against him. He couldn't help but be a little amazed by her. She was innocent, but at the same time knowing and as it turned out utterly insatiable. Akiko was living proof that he hadn't seen everything. He slammed into her "Aggggh!" Asami's had twisted in Akiko's hair and forced her head up. "Look in the mirror. Don't close your eyes. See how beautiful you are. See how beautiful you are when you cum for me." Lust had roughed Asami's voice. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed around the room. She could feel the weight of him, hear the sound of his breath in her ear, and see his face with the look of possessive pride on it. Every time his cock drove into her it seemed to hit deeper, faster, and harder than the time before. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Urgh!" Her orgasm triggered Asami's own, electricity shot down his back and up his legs. A cry was torn from him and he released deep inside of her. Both of them were breathing heavy "Have I tired you out old man?" Asami smirked they were in for a long night.

End of Flashback

Akiko wrapped the towel round her; she examined the handcuff marks on her wrists she honestly thought that would freak out when he pulled out the handcuffs; but she found it incredibly hot being teased but not being able to move. She found her self getting equally turned on when he called her things like 'slut' and 'bad girl' after she'd called him 'old man' he showed her what happens to 'bad girls' with smart mouths '_What kind of virgin gets turned on by being spanked and being called a little slut. But I wasn't technically a virgin when he did those things.'_ She'd slept with a man to get revenge on the Yamadas so her sanity had to be questionable. She decided not to dwell on this subject anymore. She'd over think things and work herself into a state more complicated than the Gordian knot. She got dressed, ran her hands through her hair and drew herself up to full height. She'd been told that she had a lot of nerve now it was time to prove it.

* * *

Kirishima and Suoh arrived when Akiko was in the bath. Both of them could see the value of having a mole within the Yamada family; however they both had their reservations. Though Kirishima had been the one with the initial idea of using Takaba san he had reservations about her age. Teenagers were fickle beings and prone temperament changes. Suoh was uneasy about placing their trust in an individual who was betraying their own flesh and blood. Both of them had put their reservations to Asami. He hadn't said a word as they spoke. They finished and waited for their boss's response but the response that came did not belong to Asami. "Glasses san my age has nothing to do with my ability to get my job done. I've made my choice there is no going back. There are people younger than me who have done just as and far bloodier deeds than I am about to do. And make no doubt by the end of this blood will have been spilled." Suoh and Kirishima turned to face the owner of that voice; her glare was cold almost predatory and it now fixed on Suoh."Gorilla san those I consider family are gone. Just because I'm bound by blood to the Yamadas does make them my family. They broke the bond not me" Akiko was channeling her inner Aunt Setsu and was hoping she was doing the old women proud. _'Posses the allure of the courtesan and the majesty of the virgin goddess, and you will find the middle ground you walk an endless source of cunning and strength.' _Strange advice to give a 14yr old, but for the first time Akiko knew how useful that advice was going to become. "Gentlemen I trust that answers your questions." The tone of Asami voice made it clear that matter was no closed.

Asami and Akiko sat at the dinning table across from one another, with Suoh and Kirishima flanking Asami on either side. "By the way Asami san congratulations on how you managed to get Shino to part with his shares. However my uncle knows it was you, and he has or is going to warn the rest of the family to be on the guard against you. I don't know if you'll be able to extract shares out of any more family members."

"How did you discover this Takaba san?"

"Glasses san I don't believe I caught your name after all you know mine."

"Takaba san may introduce my secretary Kirishima and my chief of security Suoh." interjected Asami.

"Charmed I'm sure. I knew Kirishima san because I don't entirely believe the saying what you learn listening at keyholes never does you any good."

"Why did you change your mind and accept Asami sama's offer?" asked Suoh.

"Well I suppose you have a right to know. The Yamadas murdered my father, I have proof but I know the case will never get to court. It would never be reported in the media the reach of the Yamandas is to great. You're stronger than my uncle. You're power greater. You're ruthlessness cuts deeper. I don't say this to flatter you I say it because I believe it to be true. The enemy of mine enemy is my friend. I have already figured out how this will play out."

"And how is that Kitten?"

"We succeed, we fail or I die either at the hands of the Yamadas or you. The Yamadas would kill me because of my actions. You would kill me to stop me becoming a liability by talking about anything I had gleaned from my association with you."

"Why would you want to ally with someone who you believe would kill you? Aren't you afraid to die?"

"Asami san we all die one way or another. This is the biggest gamble I have ever made it seems only fair that the stakes are equally as large. The Yamadas have hurt me beyond imaging, they've already done their worst, there is nothing more than can do. And if you kill me can you please make it quick. I want to know what the afterlife has in store for me heaven or hell. However I think the latter is more likely." Her voice was laced with anger but this as she spoke it began to be replaced with a sense of resignation.

Most would think her speech little more than bravado, but Asami knew better she didn't want to die anymore than he wanted to kill her. This was her way of telling him that she would accept the consequences of her actions what ever they maybe. "Don't you care for some within the family?"

"A few but the depth of my affection is nothing compared to the depth of my anger Asami."

"Do you have anything else to report Kit? No honorific I didn't realise that we were that close."

"Well if you insist on those silly nicknames then I am dropping the honorific after all turnabouts fair play. Great Aunt Setsu funeral will be in a couple of days. She held a great deal of influence within in the family. Enough to often stop the machinations of Shingo and Karin, the wake and will reading will most likely take place at Setsu home she told me that what she specified. For the first time in a long time every single Yamada will be under the same roof. Yamada funerals are quite a spectacle, it's like feeding time at the vulture house, and I'm surprised they don't have catalogues printed. Anyway to get back to the point, I would imagine you will be a subject of discussion. So how shall I keep you informed?"

* * *

Akiko was being to driven to the nearest train station; she was in the same car that she'd first met Asami in. She looked down at her left arm and noticed that it was starting to swell. A side effect of the contraceptive implant that Asami's physician Kurosaki Sensei had implanted, just like the small bag she clutched she was glad of it was a physical reminded of what she had set out accomplish. Her new phone was one with greater security then her old one, the numbers of Asami, Suoh and Kirishima had been pre programmed. She was to report directly to Asami, if she could not get hold of Asami then she had to report to Suoh or Kirishima. Texting was allowed but voice mails were not. When he called she had to pick up immediately, if she didn't she would have to call back and explain why she hadn't picked up. This last stipulation totally ticked Akiko off. Asami on the other hand was amused watching her keep her acid tongue in check. The train gave her time to think, first she'd have to get through Setsu's funeral. After that it would begin, she had the roots of an idea germinating in her mind. She smiled to herself at the very thought sweet, pure revenge.

She came out of the station at about 8am, she got a cab part of the way, but decided to walk the rest of the way despite her not very sensible shoes, climbing the hill would not be pleasant. She'd made her way about half way up when she heard a car coming towards her, she moved to hard shoulder and stopped to let the car pass. But it didn't pass it stopped and the driver got out. "Hello Honda."

"I've been worried about you Takaba sama, get in please and I'll take you home."

'_Oh Honda I haven't had a home in 7yrs.'_ "OK" she smiled to put him at ease she could tell he was agitated. She slid into the front passenger seat. The drove along in silence for a few minutes "I heard about your fight with Karin sama. She hasn't calmed down yet. You shouldn't have said the things you said."

"Even though they are true. Honda they don't love me no matter what I do it'll never be good enough. I tried as a child so much to get them to love but they never will and I accept that. Nothing will ever erase the taint in their eyes of being Rei's daughter and I am not ashamed to say I am her daughter which makes it even worse. I can live with them hating them." Honda couldn't believe the words coming from Takaba sama. She always seemed to be such positive and caring person. But now she sounded tired and old beyond her years. "If you feel that way why do try so hard?"

"What else can I do? I either laugh and keep trying or I cry and grow bitter. Not a very pleasing prospect. When I leave that house I want to say I did everything I could to build bridges. You always see me as happy and positive because that's what I wanted you to see. Honda you're my truest friend in that house. You always seemed so happy that I was positive and bright and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Takaba sama I am sorry if in the course of making me happy you caused yourself discomfort."

"You have nothing to be sorry for I'm glad I have you." They continued to drive in silence. Honda felt stupid that he couldn't see the pain that Takaba sama was in all he saw was her smile and optimism that spoke so much to his own. Honda knew the pain of unrequited love; it can twist even the most pure of souls. He praised her even though they treated her with distain. She never lashed out at them, did anything that would cause embarrassment or trouble. _'Takaba sama you truly are a good person'_ "Why did you fight with Karin Sama? "

"I didn't fight with her; I just told her some home truths. Honda I am human there is only so much I can take. I was just so upset about Aunt Setsu and I couldn't hold my tongue." The car came to a stop outside the main gate. Honda looked over at Akiko he didn't want to say anything but her clothes didn't hide the evidence of last night's activities. "Takaba sama where did you go last night?" She got out of the car he followed her

"What I did last night is my affair. Don't worry there aren't any messes for you to clean up. It's my business don't ask again do you understand Honda?" Her voice and manner rippled with an air of commanded natural to many who had Yamada blood coursing through their veins, "Yes Takaba sama."

"Good we shall not speak of it again."

* * *

The funeral was well attended and went off without a hitch. Though she had been closer to Setsu than any of the other family, her presence was barely acknowledged. This did make eavesdropping easier. She sat in a quite corner from which she could observe the other family members. They had gathered for the reading of Setsu's will as her lawyer had not yet arrived. Setsu some years ago made the unusual step of taking all of her affairs out of the hands of the family lawyers. The lawyer that she choose Mamiya proved to be excellent choice the family had had tried to bully him in to revealing the details of Setsu will or resign from his position. The old war horse had refused and never bowed to the Yamadas. Akiko was there a few times he and Setsu had met. It was obvious that they had known for many years but Setsu always refused to give any details.

She thought about what the Yamadas had said about Asami. They didn't consider him any real kind of threat even after Shino's testimony about him gutting a man with his bare hands. This act proved that he was little more than a grubby, jumped up, violent thug who should be put in his place. They failure of the previous plan to do so could not be laid entirely at Shingo's feet, external factors had obviously affected the plan, though many of the family members did not believe that this was down to Asami and if it was it was down to more luck than skill. _'Their arrogance never fails to amaze me'_ suddenly a hand tapped a shoulder making her jump; she turned and broke into a smile. "Ren." Her cousin swept her into a bear hug. With Setsu's death Ren was the only member of the family she felt any affection for. But that now had to be put aside, when she began this enterprise she'd knew the innocent would pay along with the guilty, she just hoped that Ren wouldn't be hurt too much. Ren looked like his paternal grandfather; he towered over both his brother and father. His hundred watt smile never ceased to make her feel better. Every since she was 10 she had had a crush on him. But it really was futile, nothing more than one sided love Ren thought of Akiko as nothing more than a sister. "How are you copping? You were closer to her than any of use" He said releasing from his embrace. "I can't believe she is gone I just spoke to her the night before. If anyone could be immortal I thought it was her."

"You'll get through this, I know you will if you don't knowing Setsu she'll come back and haunt you. Have you noticed that everyone is kind of on edge?"

"Yeah I have do you know what has got all them on edge."

"Well beside Shino's mess Setsu's will."

"What about her will?"

"You must know she stopped using the family lawyers 7 years. She made a new will 2 years. Nobody knows what the contents of the new will are. Setsu was one of the wealthiest members of our family. She was valued at one point to be worth somewhere in the region 100 million Yen possibly more and that was just her personal wealth, some of the things such as the house go back to the family such as the house and her shares in the Yamada group but for the last year she had been liquidating her assets, gold, jewellery, racehorses, stocks you name it, Setsu was a shrewd women, its shame wasn't allowed to work for the company but it never stopped her investing or pulling strings from behind the scenes, at the time of her death she was probably worth twice, thee times as much we don't know for sure.

"And they're all desperate to know who she left all that money to. Knowing her she's left it to a cat's home to spite the lot of them. I can't think why it matters so much to them I mean it's not like they don't have enough money of their own."

"You forget cousin in this family greed is good. Have you seen my mother?"

"She's upstairs somewhere, Umi is over there with her fiancée and doing a good impression of someone who interested in what he has to say."

"Well what do expect he is 12 years older than her don't they say that youth shouldn't mate with age. What about my father and brother?"

"They sloped of into the conservatory I think."

"Nice to see your powers of observation are as strong as ever."

* * *

Akiko watched Ren walk away he was the right the Yamadas were on edge, they were good at keeping up appearances but as an insider she could tell something was off. _"I don't get it why they're all so anxious to find out what Setsu did with her money, it's not like they don't have enough as it is. But then what can you expect from people who believe greed is good." _ Akiko's attention was suddenly caught by the sight of Umi running from the room through the French doors and into the garden; she was clearly sobbing though Akiko believed it more from anger than sorrow. Her fiancée Hikawa Kenji looked exasperated. No one did anything they just looked at the doors that Umi had run through and at Kenji who chose to leave room. Then they carried on talking amongst themselves, Akiko slipped out unobserved into the garden. She walked around a little bit before coming across her cousin; Umi was sitting on a stone bench under a tree sobbing. "Are you OK?"

"Get lost!"

"Fine no need to bite my head off. I just came to see if you're alright, but I know when I'm not wanted so I'll take my leave."

"Wait I-I-I'm sorry. Please don't go."

'_Some very warm places must have just frozen over.' _ Akiko stopped in her tracks. "Did anyone else come with you?"

"No I came by myself."

"It's ironic isn't with all those family members gathered there, your one that comes to check on me." Umi sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Akiko put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues, she sat down and offered the pack to Umi. "Thank you. Do believe in Karma?"

"Yes and no. Why do you ask?"

"I was trying to think of what I have done to deserve this. Then as if by magic you appear."

"What do mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb Akiko you know what I mean I have never hurt anyone in my life apart from you. I was total bitch to you when we were kids. And you know I'm right. You just lost your parents and us who were supposed to be your family were not there for you."

"It doesn't matter now it was silly kids stuff."

"Yes it does! It wasn't kids stuff. Mother said horrible things about you. She let use bully you encouraged use to ignore and pretend you didn't exist. And when you did fight back you got in trouble even though we started it, well me and Shino never Ren. Mother said you were like Aunt Rei you were trouble, you were evil. But you never, never harmed use and only fought in self defence. I am so very sorry." Akiko was speechless and then taken totally by surprise as Umi flung her arms around Akiko. Her first instinct was to throw the girl off her but no she had to endure this. This was chance she couldn't afford to waste. "Its not late we can be friends if you want?"

Umi let go sniffed and wiped her eyes "You _would _really forgive me?"

"Yes life is too short to hold grudges." _'But only true if you don't do anything about it.'_

"I'd like a friend. Mother and Father don't let me see my friends they say they are all bad influences. They got me to hang out with Kenji's sisters once but they're dead bores."

"Since we are friends now what was that about back there? I saw you talking to Hikawa san then you just ran out of the room."

"It's my punishment Akiko having to marry that boring old man. He doesn't like they way I dress he said that when we are married I have to dress differently be more like his mother and his sisters and that'll help me fit in. ' those women, they're not even women they have to be robots." Akiko knew that the Hikawa family was a very traditional and conservative family far more than the Yamadas. Not bad attributes in themselves but she could see how Umi would have trouble fitting in. Ever since her engagement to Hikawa Kenji was made public, Akiko had noticed that Umi's necklines had got lower and her hems got higher. She was acting exactly like Rei trying to shock the Hikawas into rejecting her. What it was about this plan that plan that baffled Akiko was that Umi couldn't see the possible fall out from the breaking of the engagement. The dress Umi was wearing today looked great but it probably was not that appropriate for a funeral. It was a black mini dress; the sleeves were black lace and the front and back dipped low showing a generous amount of cleavage. "I don't want to marry him Aki."

"Why don't you tell your parents?"

"Oh Aki don't be stupid you know what they are like. If I don't my mother said they cut me off! I don't want to be poor! You were poor so it wouldn't bother you."

'_I have suddenly lost all sympathy for you and now am suppressing the urge to punch you in the face.'_ "Maybe you should talk to Hikawa san tell him you don't want to marry him, make him see you two wouldn't suit one another. I mean if you both come to an agreement or he breaks it off it's not your fault."

Umi smiled "Has anyone every told you your brilliant. I'd never thought of that." Umi continued to twitter away. Akiko she just smiled and nodded, not paying any attention to what Umi had to say. She had felt sorry for Umi until her idiot cousin condemned herself with her own words and reminded Akiko what Umi was a Yamada, an untouchable mean girl who played the victim. Who must be courted, flattered and admired to know she exists. Or she would complain that she is ill treated and neglected. Busting up the marriage between her and Hikawa Kenji would be major embarrassment for the Yamadas and coup for Akiko. Compared to the Fuwas and the Hikawas the Yamadas were nouveau riche. The Fuwas and Hikawas were old money. Even after 150 years the Yamadas still felt like new money. Thus marriages with families like the Fuwa and the Hikawa were so important. If that contract was broken it would reflect worst on the Yamadas, particularly on Umi. Everyone would wonder why the Hikawa broke the engagement. Umi wouldn't be damaged goods but certainly spoiled.

Akiko had no idea if this plan would work but it was worth a try. It was the direct route to achieve her objective. If it didn't work it would be time to put plan B into action. "Oh god Akiko he's coming this way." Akiko looked up to see Hikawa Kenji approaching them.

"Let me deal with him Umi. Unless you want to talk to him?"

"No way."

* * *

Kenji had decided to look for Umi. He couldn't understand what she was so upset about. If she was going to marry into his family she'd have to fit in, the Yamadas had obviously given her far too much licence to do as she pleased. Not for the first time he wished he was engaged to another. The age difference didn't bother him but he had his own choice Yamada Umi would not have been at the top. The Yamdas had covered up her activities very well , but those that he had heard about were put down by her family as youthful exuberance, that would quickly tamed by the right husband. The Yamadas needed the marriage to work more than the Hikawas. In business the Yamadas were voracious. The Hikawa could defend themselves against the Yamadas; however old man Hikawa had decided it was better to influence and direct the voracity of the Yamadas rather than have them become strong enough to challenge the Hikawas at a future date. And marriage was the most binding form of contract. Kenji's misgiving about his future bride was not enough for his father to call off the wedding. For the Hikawa family their word was everything it would take extraordinary circumstances to break the betrothal contract.

As he got closer he could see Umi sitting with another figure that had their back to him. The figure got up and began to walk towards him. _'Takaba Akiko'_ she was first cousin to Umi, daughter of Yamada Shingo's younger sister. Who made a scandal with her wild behaviour and the fact that she married beneath her. He liked Takaba san the few times they had spoken, she showed a maturity not found in her cousin or any of the other Yamada women including Karin. Maybe Yamada Rei had not married so badly after all. But perhaps her maturity came from being the family's resident pariah. He clothes were of cheaper quality than the rest of the family and today she was dressed far more appropriately than her cousin, black linen trousers, flat black gladiator sandals and a sleeveless black top. "It's good to see Hikawa san."

"Likewise Takaba san."

"I imagine that you have come looking for Umi. She doesn't want to see you at this moment. As I am sure you can understand ours aunt's death though expected was sudden."

"Of course will tell your cousin I'll speak to her later."

"Hikawa san may I offer you some advice?"

"And what would that be Takaba san? May I call you Akiko we are going to be family after all."

"Please do and I'll call you Kenji. My family can be a little high strung and Umi is not an exception. Sometimes the indirect route is best one."

"You're saying Akiko san that it is better to go round a Yamada rather than take them head on."

"Exactly you and I are both direct people, I found myself butting heads quite a bit until I came to that realisation. But it doesn't always work."

"Thank you for advice Akiko san goodbye."

"Goodbye Kenji san maybe you should talk to my aunt Karin she has a great deal of influence over my cousin."

Akiko walked the short distance to Umi; by giving that piece of advice to Kenji san she laid the foundations for plan B. If Umi couldn't get herself out of this marriage then she would have to encourage Kenji san to tighten his grip and harden his resolve that the marriage would go ahead. Thus making Umi desperate to get out the marriage. As the desperate can be stupid, if Akiko influenced Umi just right Umi's downfall would be public, dramatic and utterly mortifying. And entirely at her own hands the Hikawas themselves would also suffer some shame but they push that on to Yamadas. Akiko held out her hand to Umi "Lets go in I think it's about time to read the will."

Umi looped her arm through Akiko's "What did you say to him?"

"I told him how upset you were about aunt Setsu's death. He said that he would talk to you later." They re-entered the room arm in arm getting a few looks from some other family members. Chairs were arranged in rows, a few people had already taken their seats. Mamiya sensei was at the front. Akiko tried to take a seat at the back only to be dragged by Umi to the front. "I bet she left you something." Whispered Umi "She liked you better than any of the rest of use."

Mamiya Sensei began to read out the bequests, so far every single one had been made out to servants past and present ,charities or were donations to various institutions. The figures ran into the tens of millions. Akiko's mind boggled she knew that Setsu was one of the wealthiest members of the Yamada family but unlike some Setsu never seemed to feel the need to lord that fact over anyone else. Or make ostentatious displays of wealth a good example was the wife of one of her cousins sitting a few chairs away, it looked like her jewellery box had exploded, to Akiko it looked like she'd haphazardly put on everything she owned just she prove she had it. Akiko glanced over to look at Karin who's poker face had not altered one inch , but her knuckles were white she had her fists clenched so hard that Akiko wouldn't be surprised if she was drawing blood. No doubt other members were equally frustrated by the fact that Setsu had cut out every member of her family out of her will. _'Knowing Setsu she's laughing her arse off on the other side. The thought of all that lovely money going to waste on charity must be making them all as sick as dogs.'_ Akiko mentally congratulated Setsu. "The last bequest is of 200 000 000Yen if the said person is still a minor by the time of my death the money shall be held in trust by my lawyer Mamiya Sensei who is to act as trustee until the beneficiary reaches the age of 18." Many of the family members perked up at the mention of this last bequest it also happened to be largest of them all. The family members with children and some of the younger Yamadas approaching 18 all listened with a sense of expectation. "Just who is the beneficiary Mamiya Sensei?" Asked Yamada Shingo as he had no children under the age of 18 the matter didn't concern him in the slightest.

"The beneficiary is Takaba Akiko."

Akiko felt all eyes turn upon her; their gazes seemed to burn right through her _'Oh hell!'_

**So how did I do? Please review and let me know. At just over 6000 words this is my longest chapter yet. **

** 200 000 000Yen works out around 20million USD not sure what that works out to in British pounds maths like spelling is not my strong point. **

**Have a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year wherever you are and whatever you believe in.  
**


End file.
